Bloody Rose
by xLightEvadesDarknessX
Summary: Sequel to 'Crimson Blood'. Heba grows up and enrolls at 'Bloodlust high' which is a school made solely for vampires. Along the way, he learns more about himself due to a certain guy who is persistent in pursuing him. FemYugixYami..AxH
1. Little Heba and Mana

I decided to write a sequel, however, it's going to be based mainly on Heba when he reaches 18 and stops aging. Obviously because I love Yugi and Yami, they'd be a big part of it. Even as their relationship continues to blossom, they need to face the reality of watching their children (Jaden and Heba) grow up and form relationships over the years. Especially during high school.

Chapter 1-

 _5 years later.._

Jaden held his brother's hand as they walk down the sidewalk towards the park. Their parents had insisted they go outside and get some fresh air, maybe try and mingle with the other kids littered around the park as a way to ease their boredom while summer goes on. Jaden didn't mind, he loves spending quality time with his little brother especially since over the years they have formed a close bond. Jaden loves his little brother Heba, relishing every single second he can be with him and watch him grow. He knows Yugi and Yami are proud of the both of them for getting along despite their differences and Jaden couldn't be more thrilled to be alongside him, to watch him grow and blossom into something beautiful. As soon as Yugi had Heba, Jaden entered the room and locked eyes with the new arrival, his heart melting at the sight of his baby brother wiggling around in his mother's arms with Yami stuck by her side, gazing lovingly at his family. He instantly fell in love when he and Heba locked eyes for the first time, a warm feeling growing in his stomach that had continued to build. Upon contact with his younger sibling, he made a mental note to protect his brother with his life and he knows if it ever came down to it, he'd keep his own promise.

Yugi wasn't herself that day when she had been told she was pregnant by Yami and later confirmed by Seto. She was shocked by the realization, but as she thought things over, it made sense. The dizziness, the headaches, and constant hunger all adds up to the baby inside her. She's always been aware that vampire pregnancy is different to when a human conceives. Instead of the morning sickness that most females get, vampires become weak and their temperature elevates which quickly results to dizzy spells. Being pregnant would also cut all links with her mate, which is exactly why Yugi couldn't contact Yami via the link. Due to pregnancy, mates mental communication is cut off, not only to protect the baby mentally, but also to shield the mate. Otherwise, Yami may have gone crazy before the birth of Heba, feeling Yugi's emotions filter through his mind like they were his own, which is enough to make any male vampire go insane.

When Yami had been informed about the reasons for the loss of the link between Yugi and himself, he was thankful. He's not oblivious to how women act when they're pregnant. His father had once told him about how his mother reacted when she was pregnant with him. Apparently she was stubborn and wouldn't move off the couch unless necessary. Yami had indeed tried to put up with Yugi's constant whining, her snappy attitude, and hunger. Yami knows if they shared a link, he would've gone wild by Yugi's negative thoughts. But through it all, Yami couldn't moan. The outcome changed his life as it had changed Yugi's and Jaden's. They were blessed with a son who will be loved by many through the years to come.

And Jaden was blessed with a brother that he's always wanted.

Five years have passed since the day Heba was brought into this world, now five years old. The thought baffled Jaden because time appears to be going nowhere. To him, it was like yesterday when Heba had been introduced to the family and when he was just eleven years old. He's now sixteen and he doesn't even go to school as often as he should, deciding to stay home with Heba when Yami and on the odd day; Yugi works. It's never bothered him, knowing he has intelligent parents who can easily homeschool him if he ever wishes. Yugi continuously insists on him going, saddened that she -because of her 'death'- had missed the chance to finish high school, wishing she could go back.

Jaden often finds himself wondering what the future would be like when he continues to age whereas his little brother will stop at the age of eighteen. He will grow old and will one day leave his family who he loves dearly, knowing he isn't the same as them. He's not immortal and he doesn't know how he would tell Heba one day when he grows up and learns about what he is and what his older brother is not. Jaden remembers the time he had asked if he could be turned into a vampire like his parents and brother, so they can forever be a family without mortal blood breaking them apart. He remembers his parents facial expressions, how their eyes were looking at his with fear and a hint of guilt. He's aware of the consequences, old enough to think on his own accord and he's sure as hell strong enough to live through the pain. Well, that's what he had thought at the time. He understands that turning someone blindly is dangerous and that's why vampires are not permitted to change someone unless it's for mating purposes. The pain would be unbearable for a mortal, no barrier from being mates to dull the pain and make it that much more bearable for a successful turn. That night he begged, cried and screamed, hoping his parents would understand that he desires to be like them, from the bottom of his heart.

He remembers them staring at him in disbelief from his outburst, smiling moments later before pulling him close and whispering in his ear "We knew this day would come and even though we fear what the outcome will be, we love you and would do anything you wish as long as it makes you happy."

He was completely speechless, not expecting that reaction at all. But even after those comforting words, Jaden couldn't help but feel guilty for acting so selfish. His parents have done so much for him over the years, more than he could ever imagine. What he is asking them to do is too much. How can he expect his parents to go through the heartache of turning him, knowing there's a 70% chance he could die just from the pain itself. Mating offers protection, creating a barrier to absorb the pain, dropping it down to a 25% chance of failing. There's a massive difference and at that time, he had been too blinded and stubborn to see it. But is it indeed selfish to want that close proximity to his parents, brother, friends..? Does it make him selfish to never want to let them go? To stay young like them?

His mind is still a mess from all the information, but in two years time, he will know his decision and whatever he chooses, will be the right one, he's sure of it.

"Ayden I see people! Looky!"

Jaden snapped out of his thoughts by his brothers voice, smiling once he realized his brother was indeed right. They've arrived at the park. "That's right kiddo, we're here!"

"Yaay!" He wiggled his hands, hoping to be set free so he can face plant the grass, maybe go on a swing and go so high he'd touch the sky with the help of his brother "Ayden!" He whined, feeling his brother's grip tighten.

Jaden smiled "You want the swings? How about I push you?"

"Yes!Yes!" He tugged on his brother's hand, encouraging him to head in the direction of the swings "Make me fly Ayden, I wanna meet unicorns!"

His smile brightened "I'll make sure you meet those unicorns, then we can get some ice cream, how does that sound?"

His mouth opened in an 'O' shape "ICE CREAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Great response, you've always had a sweet tooth" He ruffled his brother's hair that resembles his father's, getting the kid to pout at the intentional assault to his now messy locks.

"Aydennnnnnn!" He whined, raising his hand towards his hair to straighten it out while wobbling down the path towards the gate to evade his brother. Unfortunately, he didn't get far since Jaden easily caught up in a few strides, thankful his brother is still a toddler and walks similar to the way a penguin would so his pace isn't exactly 'marathon' worthy.

"Sorry, kiddo! Your hair is just so soft I couldn't resist." He grabbed his brother's small hand with his larger one, pulling him towards a free swing set designed for toddlers. He picked Heba up, gently placing his legs into the swing before lowering him, smiling when Heba instantly grabbed hold of the bars and attempted to swing by himself.

"Highhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ok!" Jaden laughed, pulling the swing back momentarily before letting go, watching as his brother swung forward "Higher?"

"Please!" He giggled, eyes closing when his brother obliged and pushed him higher "This is funny! I will meet unicorns soon Ayden!"

"We could meet them together kiddo." He grinned, knowing his brother is enjoying their time together. It made him feel warm inside, knowing he is making Heba happy. The two of them come outside often, Heba always hinting they head towards the park since he's labeled it 'super duper fun!' and can't seem to get enough of the swings. It's funny, it reminds him of when Yugi had taken him in as her own, leading him to the park which was the first time he had met his dad and couldn't be happier. This parks holds a lot of memories for him and his parents and no doubt there will be more to come sometime in the future.

"Can we get some ice cream Ayden? Pretty please!"

Jaden lowered his head towards his brother, smiling "Sure!" He helped him out of the swings, grabbing his hand moments later to lead him out the park and towards the ice cream parlor down the road. They spoke about random things along the way, mostly about unicorns that have been Heba's main topic for the past couple of weeks. The kid hasn't stopped thinking about a movie that had been placed on TV which included a variety of majestic unicorns saving people just to ride off into the sunset, maybe dance over the rainbow. Heba couldn't help but be entranced by the scene, mentally hoping he could one day come across a unicorn and ride on it's back towards the sky.

Heba skipped alongside his brother, his eyes twinkling when a giant ice cream danced towards them, holding out a leaflet which Jaden collected. He was going to stop and admire the giant ice cream some more, but Jaden moved forwards, walking inside the shop and towards the counter before he could utter a word to the ice man.

"What flavour? Let me guess, chocolate?"

Heba nodded eagerly, grin widening when his brother smiled and began taking their order. He bobbed up and down, eyes scanning everyone present who were happily enjoying their sundaes with friends or family. Eyes landing on a vacated table, he skipped towards it, already calling dibs because he saw it first. He sat happily, shuffling in his seat from time to time in excitement, hoping his brother would come back with his ice cream so he can devour the delicious treat in seconds.

"Hey sweetheart, are you alone?"

Heba's eyebrows furrowed together at the word 'sweetheart' knowing his mummy calls him that. He peered up at the woman from his blonde bangs, ignoring her because he doesn't recognize her and was strictly forbidden from talking to strangers. He bowed his head, noticing the drool on the table from his own eager thought of eating ice cream. He couldn't help but giggle over something so silly, finding the drool unbelievably interesting and hilarious. He face planted the table, erupting into a fit of giggles that had those nearby turning to look at the sudden outburst.

"Are you ok sweety?" She went to touch the boys shoulder, however, a hand gripping her wrist stopped her.

"He's with me, sorry if he caused a disruption." Jaden placed the ice creams on the table before taking a seat next to Heba. "Here you go kiddo!"

Heba raised his head, wiping the remainder runaway drool off his face with his sleeve before reaching for his chocolate ice cream "Thankyou Ayden!"

Jaden smiled, digging into his own ice cream while watching his brother devour his own. He's surprised the kid doesn't get brain freeze from how much he shoves inside his mouth at once. It must be a vampire thing even though he's technically not a vampire until he reaches eighteen. After a couple of minutes, he discerned eyes were still on him and turned towards the source, his eyebrow raised at the brunette who continue to linger over their table "Can I help you?"

She blushed "Uh, is it ok if I sit here? I'd feel odd sitting on my own."

Jaden eyed his brother out of the corner of his eyes and sighed "It's not my place to reject you so go ahead."

"Thank you..."

"Jaden." He gestured towards his brother who's face remained plastered with chocolate "And this is my younger brother Heba."

She smiled "I'm Mana, it's lovely to meet the both of you. I'm new here so I'm finding it hard to get around."

"You're here by yourself?"

"I live with my parents, but I'm browsing the city on my own." She tapped the table with the tip of her manicured nails "I'm supposed to be meeting my parents at the mall, but I'm having trouble finding it."

Jaden frowned, shoving his ice cream towards his brother who was ogling his "I could help you if you like? I just need to drop my brother off at home, then I can take you?"

"Thank you so much!" She jumped up, leaning over to kiss Jaden on the cheek "I'd appreciate that!"

Said person blushed, his cheeks heating up considerably "Uh.. You're welcome?"

"So can we go?"

Jaden nodded, reaching over to grab his brother's hand "Sure, let's go Heba."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Woah, your home is amazing!"

"Thanks." Jaden smiled, gesturing for Mana to walk into the living room. All three traveled inside, Jaden and Heba scanning the large room for any sign of their parents "Mum?..Dad?"

 _"I told you we should've waited until we reached the bedroom, inside the cupboard, are you kidding me?"_

 _"Last time I checked, you wasn't complaining."_

 _"Of course I wasn't complaining!"_

 _"That wasn't the flashlight.."_

Shuffling could be heard from within the cupboard, followed by a couple of bangs

 _"Watch it! Hurry up and grab that flashlight so we can see!"_

 _"I can't with that thing in the way! I keep mistaking it for the damn flashlight!"_

Jaden held a hand over his mouth in embarrassment, his gaze turning towards the shocked female, mouthing an 'I'm sorry'. She blushed and nodded, her own head bowing.

 _"Found it! Those are my clothes.."_

 _"Oh sorry"_

Jaden bit his lip, tuning out the faint whispers and the banging from inside the cupboard. Out of all the places.. Why a damn cupboard? And why do they decide to have fun at the wrong times? Hearing a shuffle followed by a door forcefully opening, he raised his gaze, watching his parents fall to the floor, their hair all disheveled just like their clothes. It couldn't be more obvious what they were doing as their appearance screams it.

"Hey Mummy! Daddy!" Heba giggled, piling on his parents who were too out of it to take much notice.

"Hey sweetheart!" Yugi kissed her son, pouting when Yami took Heba off her. She stared up, smiling at Jaden before her eyes fell on the nervous brunette. Yugi watched her for a few minutes before she shot up, eyes narrowed while she circled the brunette, eyes sharpened like a hawk before they scoop in and take their prey. She halted in mid-step, her hand raised towards the other female, nails elongated.

Jaden's eyes widened in fear, scared his mother would kill her. She only came around because she needed directions, he didn't expect her to act like that.

Yami stood beside his wife, eyes on the brunette "You're a vampire." It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway.

Jaden stood shocked, his mind trying to process the small bit of information. Mana is a vampire, how did he not know beforehand? He locked eyes with Mana who gave him a guilty smile in a silent apology for not telling him. He didn't mind, she wasn't to know that he had vampire parents. He knows she wouldn't out of the blue admit she's a vampire to a stranger anyway.

"And what sort of business do you have with my son?" She retracted her nails back to their normal size, discarding the girl as a threat.

"I'm new here and Jaden offered to take me to the mall to meet my parents."

Yugi and Yami shared glances, speaking through their mind link "Fine, but we're going with."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine on my own." It's obvious Mana is trustworthy and he's old enough to look after himself, even if he will be meeting other vampires along the way..

Yugi rolled her eyes "We know that son, but we have a responsibility as parents and I'm not exactly trusting of others." She raised an eyebrow towards Mana "Your parents?"

"Vampires too." She bowed her head "My parents are tender-hearted, I promise.."

/Do you think she's telling the truth?/

Yugi glanced at her husband from the corner of her eye \If she isn't then I'll kick her ass, along with her parents\

Yami nodded, letting a smile bloom at the corner of his lips /Look at Jaden, he's blushing. Do you think he's attracted to this girl?/

Yugi's eyes fell on her son who was indeed blushing. Even so, Yugi couldn't make out his emotions. Is he just embarrassed or genuinely magnetized to the girl? She's new here so they haven't met, surely.. \I think you're misjudging it. Maybe he's simply embarrased\

/I don't think so../

\He's not attracted to her, I'm sure he's gay\

Yami frowned /Jaden isn't gay! You've got the wrong son, it's Heba./

\How is Heba gay? He's five years old!\

/He likes unicorns../

\So do I\

/Exactly./

"Mother, father?" Jaden rubbed the back of his head, observing his parents emotions shift probably due to verbalizing via the mind link. Jaden is used to it by now, only he can't help but wonder what they're talking about.

"Sorry Hikari, your father and I were discussing something, shall we go?"

"Please.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry about my parents, I love them, but they know how to embarrass me."

Mana smiled, turning her gaze towards her parents and Jaden's parents who were conversing at a separate table. They appear to be getting along extremely well like they've known each other for years, even though they're basically strangers. "There's no need to apologize, I really like them, they seem like entertaining people to live with."

"Oh yeah." Jaden blushed "I can't deny that, they're full of surprises."

"Hey, Jaden?" She played with a loose thread on her dress as a distraction, trying to find the right words to say "Uhh, do you wanna maybe go out some time, get acquainted with each other? I mean if you don't want to that's fine, but I have no friend's here and I've enjoyed chatting to you so maybe we could hang out more, kinda like this?"

Jaden smiled, ignoring the blood rush heading towards his face "I'd like that." Turning towards his parents, he noticed his father's gaze on him who smirked and gave a little wink before returning back to his own conversation. Now he can't help but wonder if his father had heard him.. Why did he wink otherwise?

"Jaden?" She waved a hand in front of his face, her tone worried when she noticed how his face represented a tomato "Are you ok? You're not coming down with anything are you?"

"Uh?" He coughed nervously, his hands reaching out towards his cheeks, bidding his blush to vanish "I'm fine, it's just surprisingly hot in here.."

"Oh really? I'm quite chilly!"

"Here." Jaden stood up from his chair and shrugged off his coat. Walking towards Mana, he draped the thick material over her shoulders "I hope that helps."

She wrapped the coat more around her, smiling "It will, thank you Jaden, you're extremely sweet!"

"Oh, It was nothing, really.." He beamed "Do you want to exchange numbers?"

"Yes please, I'd love to give you a call sometime! I'm a girl that enjoys midnight chats."

"Great. Here's my number..-"

"Get in there son" Yami whistled, chuckling as he, Yugi and Heba exited the door "Be back before midnight!"

"What the hell?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Small chapter basically about Jaden meeting Mana.

The next chap will be when Heba turns 18, as this sequel is mostly focused on him finding love in high school /.\


	2. Ate

Chapter 2-

13 years later-

"Jaden, are you ok?" Mana entered the room, a tray of snacks in hand which she placed on the table before taking a seat beside her boyfriend on the couch. She's worried, Jaden hasn't been acting his normal self lately and to say she's worried about him is an understatement. She's finding it hard to get him to talk about what is bothering him. She isn't oblivious to the change in mood since she had noticed the change straight away. The change was sudden and she still doesn't know what caused that change. She's been quiet about it recently, leaving him to work everything out on his own and when he's ready, hopefully, he'll tell her in his own time. She still cannot help but worry though.

"I'm fine." He grabbed a sandwich off the tray, picking off small pieces and popping them into his mouth.

"That's a lie and you know it. We've been together for over twelve years, I can tell when you lie."

That made Jaden feel guilty. Yes, he's been with Mana for over twelve years. Just as he's been her mate for approximately eleven. The day both met at the Ice cream parlor, they stayed in contact, always using their phones as a way of communication. A couple of weeks of constant phone calls, Mana insisted they meet up again and have a day out with just the two of them. Jaden at the time seemed reluctant, knowing if he left, he'd leave Heba out. Thankfully his amazing parents saved the day, ushering him out of the door with grins, promising Jaden the three of them will do something fun together. He didn't question it, instead thanked them and left. They met at the park down the road, finding the calm atmosphere soothing and serene. They sat there for hours, getting acquainted with each other and telling stories about their past and so on.

He remembers enjoying the peaceful moment between them, feeling at ease when talking to Mana like they've known each other for years. He recalled the time they would share shy glances at the other, blushing before averting their eyes elsewhere. He remembers the adorable tint forming on her cheeks, however, he had been dense, his eyes shining with worry and concern. Obviously he had jumped to the conclusion that she was coming down with something, he had been completely off the mark.

Every day they would call each other, arranging to meet up someplace just to talk. Yugi and Yami would often joke to each other about how, 'he has a massive crush on Mana'. He would blush and run out of the room, cursing under his breath because his parents are 'embarrassing'. At first, he ignored his parents, but after a while, feelings started to emerge beyond the surface that he thought were nonexistent. He lived on in wonderment, constantly questioning himself about his feelings towards the girl. He had eventually come to terms with his feelings and gained the courage to ask Mana out, hoping they could try a relationship out which she obviously agreed to, confirming her own surfaced feelings.

They fell in love after a year, their relationship quickly moving to another level. They soon brought up the subject of mating, Mana showing some of her own concerns in case they were one day ripped apart. Jaden -since he's always been _for_ turning into a vampire- didn't even hesitate when Mana questioned him on what he wants to happen in the future. He eventually told her about how he's always had the fear that he would stay forever a mortal and eventually abandon his family who means the absolute world to him. And, even despite his parents agreement to one day turn him, he knew deep down they were worried about the outcome especially when there's a huge chance the turn could go horribly wrong. The percentage doesn't look promising at all, and his parents had been through enough suffering as it is without adding to the pile. The only thing Jaden could do was weigh out his options. But then Mana came along and the thought of being turned by the one he loved made him beyond happy. That way he can stay young with his girlfriend and family without the fear of leaving everyone behind..

So, on his eighteenth birthday, Mana had moved into the mansion with Jaden and that night, they decided it was the right time to mate especially since he was of age. Yugi and Yami stayed close by, holding each other close, hoping the mating ritual was successful and more importantly, wondering If Mana was treating their son well.

The mating had unmistakably been a success, to Yami and Yugi's relief. Jaden, even though thoroughly exhausted, assured his parents, knowing that if he didn't, they wouldn't sleep at night and instead worry themselves to their own grave. Years had eventually passed by and Jaden couldn't be happier with the direction his life's going. There's just something on his mind that he can't seem to shake.

He gave a sigh, throwing his arms around his mates shoulder to bring her close "I'm sorry. I'm worried about my brother, he's finally eighteen tomorrow so he will be turning into a full vampire. He's aware of everything, but what if the turn hurts?"

Mana listened carefully, understanding why Jaden would be so upset over his brothers turn "He's technically a vampire anyway so his body has been slowly adjusting over the years. There isn't going to be a massive change apart from the obvious need of blood weekly. I thought you knew that."

Jaden bowed his head, finding his jeans interesting "I'm still worried.."

"That's not just it, there's more."

Jaden sighed. Raising his head, he locked eyes with emerald "I think mum is cheating on dad.."

Mana's eyes widened, not expecting that at all. Her eyes flickered towards the closed door, making sure no one was there -even though she couldn't see beyond it- before she spoke "What makes you think that?"

"Me and Heba had spoken about it for a couple of weeks now. Often one of us would hear mum shouting out some guys name that I've never heard before. It's happened more than once now and I'm starting to worry. I didn't think she was the type, especially how attached mother and father act. They're so possessive of each other it's unbelievable. Imagining her cheating seems so silly, but Heba and I didn't make up the name. I'm just so confused.."

"Maybe you should speak to Yami, see what he knows?"

"How am I to approach such a subject though?" He groaned, a hand raised towards his head, feeling an oncoming headache rising "I might as well get them together and question it. I cannot get the thought out of my head until everything is resolved. Heba nearly went into hysterics!"

Mana gave her lover a peck on the cheek "Everything will turn out fine, I promise."

He nodded, burying his face in her chest "I hope so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is your fucking fault!"

"How is it my fault!" Yami hissed, ushering his wife away from the door and towards their room. The two had just arrived home from a date, hoping to watch some TV only to overhear Jaden and Mana having a peculiar conversation. At first, the lovers were going to leave and head towards their room, but once their name was suddenly brought up on the subject, they halted in their tracks, ears flat against the door to eavesdrop.

"You named your pole Ate!" She flopped on the bed, exasperated. Trust their luck. They're the object of their sons frustration, mainly because Yami had inserted Ate' into her God damn mind. It's not her fault she accidentally shouts it out in euphoria.

"Maybe if you're more silent th-"

"Hey! Since when did you gain a split personality? One minute you want me to scream, the next you're asking me to be quiet. Make up your mind Mr or you'll be doing your hand for a year instead of me. Suck on that you contradicting potato."

Yami smirked "Potato?"

"I've been having potato fantasies for weeks.." She bowed her head before snapping her head up, glaring "That's not the point, we're talking about your 'Dora the explorer' rod here. They're apprehensive and-"

Yami raised an eyebrow in amusement, sitting beside his wife "-Since when did Ate' have a nickname?"

Yugi glared, her finger in Yami's face "Are you kidding me right now? Jaden and Heba are worried sick thinking I'm cheating on you! How can you be jesting at such a time like this? Maybe we should tell them the truth about that.. uh-"

"Rocket in my pants?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed "Whatever you want to call it.. Yes, we need to tell them that it's just a misunderstanding."

"But, that signifies everyone will know!" He whined "Yugiiiiiiii" He clung to her, trying and failing to pout.

She groaned, pushing Yami away from her "I forgot Ate' is such a big secret of yours.."

Yami winked, smirking "Oh yes, 'big' indeed."

Yugi spluttered incoherent sentences, not believing she fell for that. "You asshole!"

"Clearly." He littered his wife's face in kisses before pulling away, admiring her scrunched up face from the unexpected attack "I agree we should tell them, shall we?" He raised out his hand for his lover to take, smiling when she didn't hesitate.

"Please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi and Yami took a seat contiguous to each other on the couch, opposite from Heba, Jaden and Mana. They smiled nervously, fidgeting in their seat from nerves. After their little chat, Yugi and Yami instantly sought out their sons, thankful Jaden and Mana didn't move an inch from the living room and Heba was in his room so they didn't need to look far. Yugi noticed the looks she was receiving and couldn't help but feel more guilty than she did before, knowing she is the reason they haven't been acting like themselves lately. She's quite surprised they would come to the conclusion that she was currently cheating on her husband, but she really couldn't blame them. She did call out a name that didn't belong to her husband, after all. Well, not that they know of.

Heba bowed his head, occasionally sending glances towards his brother in a silent question. Jaden seemed to understand and shrugged in replication, his fingers absentmindedly twiddling with the hem of his shirt while he waited for his parents to speak up and tell them why they're here and what's so important. He knew his brother sat with unease, scared their parents have gathered them all together to shock them with bad news, probably announcing their divorce. The thought gave him shivers, fear creeping into the pit of his stomach. At feeling a squeeze on his hand, he turned towards Mana, thanking her with a smile for the comfort.

"There is something we need to discuss with you Jaden, Heba.."

"About what father?" Heba shuffled on the couch, hoping to get more comfortable in case it happens to be a lengthy chat.

"Me and your father overheard your conversation with Mana, Jaden. At first, it was accidental, but when our names came into the mix, we couldn't help but eavesdrop."

/Way to put it little one./ Yami mumbled into their shared link, surprised Yugi would throw them into a deeper hole.

\Hey! I was being honest, we did eavesdrop\

/He didn't need to know that/

Yugi scowled "Shut up, remember my warning earlier?"

Jaden sat shocked "Y-You overheard me and Mana talking? What part?"

Yami turned his gaze away from his scowling wife, his expression guilty "About your mother cheating.."

Heba's gaze flickered between his brother and his father "Dad, me and Jaden are not making it up! Sometimes we would walk past your bedroom and hear some other guys name! At first we ignored it, but it continued! We didn't want to believe mum is cheating on you, but why else would she mention someone called Ate?"

/Stop the sound from escaping by biting a pillow next time../

\Carry on and there won't be a damn next time you fucking potato.\

"Dad?"

Yami ignored his lover's scowl, his cheeks turning a tomato red "When you reach a certain age, there's things you do.. Things you name. At the time you think it's a great idea, you know? But I guess that great idea has consequences, such as your boys overhearing that 'name' in a negative way when it's supposed to be a name full of positive things /A name that is pleasure worthy/

"What? I don't understand and I'm sure Heba doesn't either. Everything you just said is a load of gibberish to us." Jaden tilted his head, wondering why his father is blushing when he thought it wasn't a situation to be flustered. Angry maybe, but not overwhelmed with embarrassment? Kinda twisted..

"For the love of Ra. I have not cheated on your father nor will I ever dream of doing so. Yes, I do often call out Ate', but because I use a different name, doesn't mean I'm with another guy. And how exactly am I to sneak around when your father is home at that time? I apologize for the confusion, but I'm innocent so where's the judge?"

"I find the defendant not guilty and clear of all charges, we're dismissed!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yugi snarled, pinning her husband to the couch "This isn't funny!"

"That's my hair!"

Jaden eyed his lover and brother, his mouth hanging open in shock. He is so confused! "I don't understand."

Yugi released her husband, satisfied that he will shut up from now on. Turning back towards the other three, she smiled "Your ' _oh so cool_ ' father decided it was a good idea to name his _you know what_ 'Ate'."

Heba's head shot up "Dad, is that true? Did you really name-"

"Yes!" Yami whined, feeling awfully exposed as his biggest secret no longer remains a secret "But your mother loved it! She never complained about-"

"STOP.. We don't want to hear anymore." Jaden shook his head, hoping to get the mental images out of his head that are more than likely filtering through his lover's mind. He sent her a mental apology, sending a wave of love through the link that would hopefully cloud out the images.

/Hey, little one?/

\What is it?\ She stared at her husband, watching the sparkle in his eyes grow.

/I think we should make more babies, make an army of them.. What do you think?/

Yugi raised an eyebrow, ignoring the stares from the three opposite them \I think you're delusional. Why would you want an army?\

He shrugged, reaching out to pull his lover closer to his chest, snuggling his head in the crook of her neck /Heba is eighteen tomorrow and I miss having a baby wobbling around the mansion. I could get you pregnant every year, let's make an army called the Sennen's. We won't need to worry about getting old either, forever young, do you catch my drift?/

\No, but I'm certainly catching something. I think it's 'IgnoreYami Syndrome'.\ Without waiting for a reply, she hopped off the couch, dragging Yami with her "Sorry, but our time is cut short, your dad is losing his mind." With a sheepish grin towards the three gawking from the sofa, they left, Yami mumbling under his breath how Yugi won't give him an army of babies that he truly deserves.

"What in the name of Ra was that?" Heba stared at the door where his parents exited moments ago. He was happy that he and Jaden were wrong with their accusation, but now he knows the reason he was paranoid and he can't stop thinking about his parents doing it, especially now. And what was up with his father? His behaviour seems strange..

"I don't know brother." He stared at his girlfriend, then Heba, his eyes full of confusion "Have you noticed how outlandish they've been acting lately?"

Mana watched the brothers converse "The two of you keep jumping to conclusions, Yugi and Yami always act like that when the both of them are together."

"Maybe mum drugged him and made him keep quiet.."

 _"They think I drugged you? This is ridiculous."_

 _"Quiet or they will hear you! We left the room, remember.."_

 _"But they think I drugged you, you know what, fuck it. Where's my other man Ate? at?"_

 _"You have another man?"_

 _What?..No! Since when were you so brainless?"_

 _"Since you drugged me to keep quiet."_

 _"I didn't drug you, you asshole! You know what, you're sleeping on the couch for a month."_

The three on the couch furrowed their eyebrows, wondering why the couple had suddenly turned silent. Heba, being the most curious, cautiously walked towards the door and peeked his head out. He turned his head in both directions before lowering his head to the floor "Mum, dad?" He bit his lip, wondering where they had got to. Shrugging, he went back inside, deciding to speak to them later.

"They've gone?"

"Looks like it. Maybe dad got angry from being denied and stormed off."

"Well I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted." Mana stood up from the couch, leaving the room without another word. She knew Jaden would follow her soon, so she didn't need to ask if he will later accompany her.

"Heba?" Jaden watched his girlfriend leave before turning towards his brother who began texting on his phone.

"What's up big bro?" He removed his gaze from his mobile, regarding his brother "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, are you?"

Heba smiled, pulling himself up from the couch to give his brother a hug "I feel great. We were worrying for no reason. Who would have thought that dad named his most private area?" He shook his head, finding the thought hilarious "Mum and dad always seem to surprise us."

"I agree." Jaden smiled, but then frowned when a thought occurred "It's your eighteenth tomorrow, what are you doing?"

"You haven't been told? Mum and dad decided to throw a party. Apparently they have something to tell us too."

Jaden tilted his head to the side "Like what?"

"I don't know big brother, we'll soon find out tomorrow though, that's for sure." He squeezed his shoulder "I'm going to get some rest, there's a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Night Jaden, sweet dreams." With one more squeeze, he made his departure out of the living room and towards his bedroom, only stopping short to bid his parents a good night before retiring to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was just supposed to be a short and humorous chapter, introducing Ate' to the kids. The next chapter is basically the start xD

Review? :S


	3. Atemu

Chapter 3-

Darkness consumed the sky, a black layer concealing the sun, but welcoming the moon. The natural satellite of earth shines brightly up ahead accompanied closely by the balls of luminous gas that never cease in it's sparkles. Near the horizon, swirls of warm colours clash together around the slowly disappearing sun making the sky look breathtaking to the eye. The sight itself is a beauty to behold, so serene and mysterious, but the different emotions you get from a mere glance is the aura of the night exclusive to it. It's a wonderful handiwork of mother nature that never ends, but even so, the picture perfect landscape never ceases to leave you awe-stricken.

In the beauty of the night, five sets of eyes stare at the building above, though concealed with darkness, the architecture is unmistakably made up off glass with a mixture of a red and black exterior. The building, although one thousand years old has the image of a newly constructed masterpiece instead of the expectations of rotten material and debris littered in various places, with blacked out or boarded over windows. There're no bats lingering around the site nor is there black mist that one would often see in that particular horror movie where the protagonist thinks it's a great idea to venture into an abandon school building filled with creatures that would freak him out and scream 'boo' for trespassing onto their property, only for that person to later be transmitted into a psychiatric ward because they try to explain about their experience, only to be shot down and called insane. Despite the normal expectations for the school to be eerie and mysterious, something that human's would cringe at, it isn't. It's just a regular school building that shows up at night solely for vampire eyes only.

Bloodlust High is truly a sight that easily catches the eye and the time schedule couldn't be better. Instead of normal schools starting at an ungodly hour in the morning, Bloodlust High starts just as the sun sets, exactly when vampires are at their strongest. Their body feasts off the night, enjoying the newfound energy they absorb from the moon who is their ally.

"So this is it?"

"Yes, it is." She stared at the building further up ahead guarded by black metal gates "This is Bloodlust High."

"I'm quite impressed love. I had assumed ghosts would be breaking out of walls and bats to be patrolling the building." He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, laying his head on her shoulder.

Mana sighed "You've watched TOO many horror movies, father." Mana since a couple of weeks ago had been told to refer to Yami as 'father' and Yugi being 'mother' as she is now a big part of their family so the title only seemed right. She agreed, completely flattered.

"I did in my mortal years, I cannot argue with that. Still, this building fails to reach my expectations." Yami answered, shrugging.

Jaden wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, pulling her close "I think it looks awesome, I've never been to a vampire school before!"

"Neither have we son, it's a new experience for us all. I thought it would be a great idea to start, especially since I never graduated from high school because of a certain sudden occurrence."

Yami understood in an instant and subconsciously held his lover tighter, his eyes closing "We should really go inside or we'll be late on our first day, what do you say?"

"This is so cool." Heba smiled, excited to be starting school considering it's his first time ever. Since he turned eighteen, he's been homeschooled by his parents so he's never socialized with anyone and joining a public school gives him a chance to do so. It may take some time to get used to, but he'll adjust to his new surroundings and his family will be there to help. Some would think it's odd to tend school with your _parents_ , but Heba would disagree. Technically his parents are the same age as him, well in body anyway.

Yugi nodded, nevertheless, looked her kids in the eye, expression serious "There are a couple of things I need you to comprehend before we enter so you don't go inside blindly. As you're aware, this is a school for vampires so you need to be cautious and watch your back. Apparently this school holds a friendly environment, also having strict teachers to put their students in place if they get out of hand, but that doesn't mean everyone will be your friend. You will make enemies, you may get into fights, but please don't let your guard down. I trust vampires more than I trust the human kind, but THINGS happen. Do I make myself clear?" Getting nods, she opened her mouth to continue, however, Yami beat her to it.

"If any trouble is to arise, as your parents, you keep up to date and we'll deal with it. I'm sure you'll be fine, especially when everyone is informed who your parents are."

Heba sighed and nodded, already aware of those things. It's the same for humans when they first start high school, they make enemies, they make friends. They often than not get into trouble and hopefully the case is resolved on a later date. He's aware that he'll make enemies and is grateful his parents taught him how to defend himself if it ever came down to it. He's met a couple of vampires in his life, often catching them walking around at night when he left home to sit in the park, gazing at the stars. Every time they ignored him and went off to do whatever they came out for, which he had a hint was to catch a meal. They were probably night walkers, ones who cannot walk in sunlight without coming out in severe burns from the sun making contact with skin. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he raised his head and locked eyes with worried crimson.

"Son are you ok? I couldn't help but notice your expression change." He threw an arm around the boy who is now only an inch smaller than himself, thankfully the kid won't overgrow him.

"I'm fine, I was just in deep thought is all." He gave a reassuring smile, patting his dad on the back.

Yami nodded after being assured and walked straight back to Yugi, his arms encircling her waist. Even after eighteen years of being mates, they found that both are still overly attached to the other and very possessive. They cannot stand being far apart and every once in a while, they need that little bit of contact to keep them sane. There's a pull that connects them, but none seemed to mind as they enjoy each others presence and relish the affection they receive. Mana and Jaden are the same, but they found that their attachment to the other isn't as strong as their parents which seemed strange, but in actuality, can be a usual occurrence between two mates who share a powerful bond.

\Hey hun\

/What's up?/ He questioned, his eyes never leaving the school building.

\We better get inside before classes start without us.\

Yami heard the excitement in Yugi's mental voice and smiled, his arms leaving her waist to grab her hand with his own, intertwining their fingers. He nodded "Let's go kids, the gate is opening." And that it was. As the gate opened, the group made their way inside and began their journey towards the building. The night air was still and silent, almost as if time stopped with their short walk. Arriving at the entrance, Yugi opened the double doors and entered, Yami on tail and the kids closely behind. Upon entering, they were instantly greeted by a hallway full of vampires who seemed to stop what they were doing to take a look at the newcomers. With a staring standoff, the vampires soon averted their attention away from the new arrivals and continued with what they were doing beforehand.

"That was weird," Heba mumbled, feeling nervous from the odd few who snuck them glances from the corner of their eye. He was about to continue when a chuckle beside him caught his attention. Turning towards his mum, his eyebrow immediately raised "What so funny?"

Yugi shook her head, hand over her mouth in an attempt to halt her sounds from escaping "Sorry, your face.. It was priceless!" Watching her son scowl which only seemed to amuse her even more, she cupped her stomach that began to tense due to her uncontrollable laughter "What did you expect? We are a new presence that they've never come across before so they have no clue if we're a threat to them or not. They've basically scanned us with their eyes, discarding us as a threat by our aura. I guess I didn't make that clear." She shrugged like it was no big deal, because really, it wasn't.

"Ohh..." Jaden drawled, finally understanding why he as well as his family, were getting ogled by strangers. Thinking more on it, he didn't really mind. As long as everyone knew they were here to learn just like them, he was perfectly fine with it.

Yugi grinned and pulled Yami with her down the hallway, her head nodding towards the others to follow "Apparently our class is S2. Thank God we all have the last name, otherwise we'd be split up into different classes."

"How many classes are there in each letter?" Heba asked, walking alongside his parents whose hands were still locked.

She shrugged "No clue, I think it all depends with the amount of students there is at the start of the year. It changes all the time from what I've been told." She halted moments later at a door with the door number S2. Smiling, she turned towards her kids "This is our class."

Yami opened the door and walked inside, making a beeline towards the teacher who lingered at the front, pen raised towards the board. They appeared to be just in time because other students were still piling into the room as they entered.

"AH!" The teacher caught sight of the new group and clapped his hands together "You must be the Sennen's, correct?"

Yugi came forward, trying to pull off a smile "That we are."

"Yugi? My Quee-"

"-I'm not a Queen." She mumbled, hands over her chest "I disagreed to the role of Queen."

"But that's just nonsense, you're still our Queen."

Yugi cursed under her breath, wondering why vampires never listen to anything she says. The vampire community had asked her to be their Queen, however, she disagreed, telling them about how she wishes to get away from her old life and start a new one without having the weight of the world on her shoulders. They shrugged the rejection off as if they never heard anything and announced their Queen to their fellow vampires which just so happened to be Yugi. "Just shut up will you, take that title and shove it up you-"

"-Yugi." Yami replied sternly, eyes narrowed "What did I tell you about starting trouble?"

Yugi sighed, knowing that she was setting a bad example for her children. " _Sorry_ sir, please forgive me for my rude behaviour." Once she finished with her apology, she could feel her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Sometimes she wonders what the hell Yami had made her turn into. Never before would she apologize and yet eighteen years later, she's doing just that, to a stranger no less. Thinking more on it, she needs to have some serious words with Yami about this because it's not like her to act civil.

Yami seemed satisfied because he smiled and gestured for their new teacher speak. Which he did, thankfully off the topic about Yugi being their 'Queen'.

"Luckily there's chairs at the back where you all can sit happily together. Let me just get the class started and then we can introduce you to everyone." He continued writing a couple of things on the board before ringing a bell, gaining everyone's attention. All eyes fell on the teacher and the group at the front, gaze never wavering "Ok class, I'm proud to introduce our new students. Please meet and welcome the Sennen's." His hand gestured towards the five lingering beside him, eyes never leaving his students. "Please welcome them to class S2."

Yugi knowing it was time they introduce themselves, started. "My names Yugi."

"I'm Yami." He gave a nod towards his fellow classmates, gaining a nod back.

"I'm Mana, lovely to meet you all."

"I'm Jaden."

"Uh, I'm Heba.."

"VERY GOOD!" Mr Sasuke exclaimed, again clapping his hands together for some unknown reason. Yugi had a feeling it was a habit that he had picked up on. "Please take a seat so we can get started!" As they obliged and took a seat near the back, his expression immediately changed, his usual warm expression now stern. "Hari and Akio, I'm not impressed with your constant bickering, pipe down so I can start my lesson. If you do not abide by my rules, you'll have an afterschool detention. Do I make myself clear you two?"

"Sorry sir, Akio is bugging me."

"Ignore it boy, you're old enough." His eyes narrowed when the boy opened his mouth to respond. With a raised eyebrow, he turned back towards his board, writing a couple of things down.

Yugi turned towards Yami, scowling when she noticed he was talking to a girl in front of him "Bastard.." She muttered.

"What was that Yugi?" Mr Sasuke questioned, once again away from the board. His voice remained smooth and kind, hoping not to piss his Queen off.

"I was just-" She sighed "Nothing, please continue?"

"Ahh, of course!" He then began to change the subject while writing different equations on the board for his students to jot down.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Heba gave a glance towards his watch, taking note of the time. He tapped his pen on the table while his chin was leaned on the palm of his hand. He has no clue how long they've been in class, but he could feel exhaustion slowly creep up on him. He couldn't help but wonder if Mokuba was in the same situation, knowing he will be in class K-something. He's sure it's been two hours, but he's not completely sure.

Mokuba, before Jaden had met Mana, had found love with a girl called Serenity who he met through a friend of Seto's. After a month of getting to know each other, Serenity exposed her own secret about being a vampire even though Mokuba already had an inkling that she was one. They soon became best friends and a year after, they fell in love with one another, soon deciding to give a go at having a relationship. And just like Jaden and Mana, they mated on Mokuba's eighteenth.

Before Heba could take another glance at his watch again, a shrill noise broke through the room, making him jump a few feet in the air. He raised his head up, watching in confusion as people began to stand up and gather there things.

"It's lunchtime son." Yugi held in her amusement, knowing it would annoy the teen "Are you hungry sweety?"

Heba held a hand over his heart, nodding in response "That I am, I need to use the men's room though.."

Yugi nodded, ignoring the arms that were currently wrapping around her waist. She was still annoyed with Yami for getting cosy with that raven haired girl. "We went by it this morning on our way to class, do you want me to come with?"

Heba shook his head, already making his way towards the door "No it's fine, I'll meet you in the cafeteria when I'm done. I'll just ask someone for directions, bye!" He gave a small wave to his parents before disappearing out of the door.

"Little one?"

Yugi groaned, eyes narrowed "What do you want?"

Yami couldn't help but smirk at Yugi's tone "Jealous?" He began rubbing his hands up and down his wife's side, feeling her lean into his chest.

"You knew it didn't you." She mumbled "You bastard."

Yami turned Yugi's body towards his, instantly claiming her lips before she could argue further "I love you and only you. I'm yours."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Heba zipped up his trousers once finished with his business before walking towards the sink to wash his hands. He let the warm water caress his skin, hissing when the temperature changed and burned his flesh. Quickly turning the tap off, he cupped his hand, cursing under his breath for staying under for too long. He often gets lost in thought while washing his hands and right now he hates his trailing imagination.

Ignoring the burning sensation on his skin, he exited the bathroom and ran up the hall to find his parents. As he turned a corner abruptly, he found himself colliding with a hard chest that sent him sprawling across the floor. He held his throbbing head, noting he just headbutted a complete stranger. He decided to glance up to see how the other individual was faring only to frown at the glare he was being sent.

"Watch where you're going, kid."

"I'm uh.. Sorry?" He mentally winced as his eyes narrowed, his own gaze falling to his lap.

"Whatever kid."

Heba gave the male a glare of his own "Hey look, I'm not a kid alright."

The stranger raised an eyebrow "You really need to watch where you're going."

"And you need to watch your attitude!" Heba snapped, ignoring another glare sent his way. He raised up from the floor, deciding to ignore the male and be on his way to find his parents. He got but a couple of steps away before a hand reached out to grab his wrist.

"You're feisty, I like it."

Heba turned fully towards the male, deciding to take in his appearance while he's at it. His eyes settle on his hair that seemed strikingly similar, resembling his fathers that lay untamed and sprouting in all directions. Striking lightning bolts cut through ebony in three directions, ending at the tips that are a distinctive crimson. Slightly narrowed blood-red eyes that have an undeniable spark to them, alluring, sensual with a hint of mischief, the colour of unique wine stared back at him, complemented by his narrow face and high cheekbones. He trailed lower towards his torso, eyes taking note of the muscles rippling beneath the brief fabric of his polo shirt that does his body justice as it clings to skin almost perfectly, showing you what is waiting underneath. Heba continued his journey downwards reaching slender, but tone thighs concealed beneath tight fitting black jeans that embrace his thighs flawlessly. To say the least, the male was surprisingly good looking, too bad his personality pales in comparison compared to his looks.

And he was tan? Well then..

"Like what you see kid?" The male cut through his explorations, a smug smirk unmistakably lighting up his features.

Heba snapped his head towards his face, failing to hold back a snort "Not likely, I'm not gay."

He raised an eyebrow at that revelation, his smirk never disappearing "Oh? And what makes you so sure shorty?"

Heba could feel his blood boil with that question. Why did he care and why on earth is he even answering his questions? Baffled, he turned around, proceeding in a random direction to get away from the asshole.

"You didn't answer my question, makes me wonder if you don't even know your own orientation."

"It's none of your business." Heba snapped, continuing down the hallway to evade the annoying male.

"Wrong way."

"What?" He ceased on the spot, head turning.

"Something tells me you're heading towards the cafeteria. If so, I'm afraid you're walking in the wrong direction."

Heba bit his lip and marched back the way he came, giving a small 'thanks' towards the male as he passed by.

"It's fine, shorty. The names Atemu by the way, remember it!" He called out before disappearing around the corner.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"What took you so long, did you get lost?"

Heba took a seat beside his mother, face planting the table "No. I ran into this guy and he was an asshole."

Yami raised an eyebrow as did the rest of the group "Who? Did he hurt you?"

Heba groaned "No dad, we just bumped into each other is all."

Yugi and Yami shared glances, wondering why Heba seemed so pissed off over the minor situation. They decided to drop it, shrugging it off as exhaustion. It did makes sense.. Kinda. Heba is a completely different person when exhaustion grabs hold of him. He's cranky, stubborn and hard to be around. Yugi and Yami have experienced his wrath and they rather not have a repeat.

"Here, I grabbed you some food while you went off to the men's room." Yugi slid the tray that contains a variety of different food over towards her son, mentally sighing in relief when he gave her a small thanks and began eating, the subject of the stranger soon forgotten for the time being.

Well that's what she thought.

Heba stabbed a chip lazily and raised it towards his mouth as he scanned the cafeteria. Everyone was in a deep conversation that he began to tune out, not really interested in their current topic. The only other people around the table who weren't in the conversation happened to be Ryou and Bakura, mainly because instead of chatting, they decided it would be a great idea to lip lock. Heba didn't mind in the slightest, and it goes to show that neither do they or anyone else.

His eyes fell on a particular table in the far corner where five students sat. It would be a normal regular table, only if _he_ wasn't sitting there. Atemu - was it? Had his phone to his ear, chatting to God knows who. He seemed smug just like he did when Heba bumped into him. Thinking more on it, he's sure that smug smirk must be permanent because as of yet, it hasn't disappeared.

And as if noticing the others gaze, Atemu's eyes fell on his own, his smirk widening if possible. He clicked his phone off and began to stand up, however, halted in his tracks when he took note of everyone else present on his table. Heba continued to stare, mentally cheering when the tanned male sat back down and averted his gaze back towards his phone.

"Him?"

Heba jumped, his hand over his heart for the second time that day, or night even. "Stop doing that!"

"Well, is it him or not?" She asked again, her patience wearing thin.

"Yes, he's the one who I bumped into.."

Yugi whistled, eyes glinting mischievously "He's quite a looker if I do say so myself."

Yami snapped his head towards his wife, breaking away from his previous conversation at hearing his lover call another guy good looking. "Take that back."

Yugi raised a delicate eyebrow while Heba face palmed. She leaned forward, amethyst boring into crimson "No." She pulled back with a smirk, satisfied when Yami's expression turned from annoyance, to shock, and disbelief.

"Do you two always have to wind each other up?"

"You'll understand when you get into a relationship with a guy son, you'll see our bickering in a different light." Yugi shrugged absentmindedly, Inclining her head back on her lover's shoulder.

"Oh, I guess so-..HEY! What makes you presume I'm gay?" He cut himself off, his mother's words finally processing in his mind.

"Well girl then. Same thing, is it not?"

"Hmm.."

Not much was voiced after that, mostly because Heba was occupied with glaring at the table or throwing glances towards Atemu to even process any words that were being spoken. He also seethed in his chair when noticing a lingering gaze on him, crimson orbs boring into his soul from where he sat. There's so much tension between them and they've only just met, even without proper introductions. Such a brief meeting and the guy is already being an irritation under his skin that he can't seem to scratch off, hoping the feeling would subside to no avail.

Maybe he was pissed because Heba barged into him, even if it was accidental. So as payback, he sends icy glares to the teen in a silent 'It's not ok'. Hoping to scare the teen shitless.

He didn't succeed, obviously.

He disregarded the looks that were delivered his way when they crossed paths down the hallway. appreciative of the fact that he never tried to approach, presumably because his parents were always nearby at the current time. As the school night drew to an end, he left the school building, thoroughly exhausted and aching to reunite with his bed once more. At least he had no homework that needs to be complete, otherwise finishing it would be an exertion.

Laying on his back, he covered himself over with his covers and let his mind wander to the days events. If he's honest, exclude Atemu, school seems like a great experience, something he can easily come accustomed to. It gives him more time to interact with his parents, brother, and friends especially since they all meet up at lunchtime in the cafeteria. He spoke to the odd few people, mostly his classmates and found them to be mellow and down to earth kind of people, contrasting greatly to what he had imagined them to be like in his head beforehand.

Maybe he could one day hold a civil conversation with Atemu, as long as his aura changes to a more approachable one.

Who knows what the future will bring.

But one thing he cannot seem to understand as he stares out the window of his bedroom is Atemu's behaviour. _What is his problem_? and why is it every time he turns a corner, he's there staring at him with an emotion in his gaze that he cannot decipher.

He's such a **mystery**.

But is he a mystery than Heba wants to **solve**?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Truth be told, this chapter has been left for days. I forgot to post it ;(

I'm not pleased with it, but I never am. I'm completely negative when it comes to my own stories..

Sorry for the wait, love you guys x


	4. Yusei

Chapter 4-

Heba awakened due to a loud crash outside of his bedroom window. He shot up, eyes darting across his room in hopes to find the source but to no avail. He glanced at his clock, taking note of the time which read 7:15pm. He groaned, his arm dangling off the side of the bed for a few moments before a similar noise startled him out of his somnolent stupor, arousing him from his bed. Kicking the covers off his body, he sleepily rose and stumbled towards the window at hearing the sound project in that particular direction. As he grew near, sounds became more pronounced and audible as faint whispers could be heard behind the barrier that is his window.

Growing curious as to who it is and just what is transpiring, he ignored the fact that it's still too early to be awake, and opened up his window, slowly and quietly as not to alert anyone to his presence. As the night breeze danced around his messy locks, he peered over the edge to get a closer look at the scene, only to raise an eyebrow in astonishment.

"Mum?" He whispered, knowing she would be able to hear him. And as soon as those words parted his lips, Yugi immediately snapped her head to the sound of her son's voice, her expression hardly amused. "What are you doing out there?"

"What are _you_ doing _up_?" Heba noticed a black blur move behind her, but he wasn't completely sure. He was still tired to really process his surroundings completely.

"Well, you are partly the reason for that. I heard a crash outside my window and figured I'd go and check to see what it was.. Again, why are you outside and where is dad?"

She seemed to ponder his question briefly before sighing in defeat. "He's asleep and as for what I'm doing down here, well.." She paused as she sidestepped to her left, revealing a black fluffy looking animal.. _What is that.._

".."

He watched in awe as the creature nuzzled Yugi's thigh, purring once said person brushed her hands along its fur gently. He broke out into a smile, his elbows on his window sill and head on his palm as he stares dreamily at the beautiful creature. "It's so beautiful.." He whispered, still in awe.

"Indeed. He is my creation, after all. Isn't that right boy?" She cooed, briefly losing balance when she was playfully shoved into in an attempt to get more affection. Yugi obliged, leaning down to brush her lips against fur.

Heba stared at his mother in confusion "Your creation?"

"Meaning I created him using shadow magic. Yes, my creation."

Heba leaped from his open window, gracefully landing on the ground despite his mother's protests to stay put. He tentatively walked forward, hand outstretched towards the animal who sniffed his hand with little hesitation "What is he?"

"A wolf." Yugi watched as said wolf gave her son another sniff, before discarding him as a threat. He rubbed up against Heba who sat crossed legs on the grass, happily stroking his hands through his thick coat of fur.

"I love him! Can I keep him, please?" Heba asked, admiring his golden tipped tail and highlighted mane. He also noticed a scar under his eye, but immediately smiled when he realized it's not authentic and indeed simply another marking.

"To reject would be a waste of time. He _is_ yours anyway. Think of it as a late birthday present."

"REALLY?" Heba cried, shooting up and wrapping his mother in a crushing embrace "Thank you so much, I love it!"

Yugi chuckled, amused at his enthusiasm "I'm assured you'll treat him well. But if I see otherwise, I will take matters into my own hands, understood?"

"Understood!" Heba beamed, hugging his new pet tightly "So what's his name?"

"Originally I chose the name Yusei, but if you wish to change then that's fine."

"No! Yusei is excellent!" Heba nuzzled his face in Yusei's mane, smiling brightly. He's always wanted a pet of his own, and now he has one.. It's like a dream come true. He will need to thank his father because no doubt, he had something to do with it as well.

"Very well." A smile bloomed at the corner of her lip, happy to see Heba so attached to Yusei.

"This is awesome, I just-..wow.."

"Heba." Her voice was calm, gaining her son's attention. She nodded her head in Yusei's direction " _He_ is a very special wolf. Not only is he protective and loyal, he is also capable of vocal communication." When her son watched her in perplexity, she smiled "I don't mean howling, I mean actual speech that _we_ as vampires are able to understand. He's also able to speak to us mentally. However, I have him on mute at this very moment. He was being very disobedient and loud so I punished him in a light way.." She trailed off, hoping Heba understood. Which he did if his shocked expression was anything to go by.

"THAT..IS..SO..COOL!" Heba slapped a hand over his mouth, fully aware that his enthusiasm is causing him to be extremely loud. He's surprised no one else has woken up due to his yell. They may have already and decided to hide in the shadows, who knows..

Yugi flinched at the screech like sound, wondering if Heba is actually a girl and they were mistaken all along. It was damn right hilarious watching someone who is normally calm and collected lose his cool when presented with a new pet. His voice heightened in a pitch Yugi has never heard before, and if she's honest, she rather not hear it again. Vampiric hearing can be a nuisance, especially when excited teenagers express their happiness in a way that could make one's ears bleed.

"Can you unmute him?" He asked, toning his voice down to a more appropriate volume.

Yugi sighed in relief and gave a small nod of her head. She pointed towards Yusei's throat as dark mist shot out of her finger where it later disappeared behind fur. She let her hand drop, grinning when a new deep voice penetrated the gathered silence.

 **Finally, I thought you would never give me my voice back.**

Heba was once again in awe, his eyes never leaving Yusei's ocean blue orbs. He could feel his throat go dry, from nerves or excitement he's clueless, but he has a feeling it's the latter. He did have the urge to run his fingers through Yusei's silky locks after all. He shuffled closer, hand outstretched over fur.

 **I don't bite master, not unless you want me to that is.**

Heba jumped back, startled. He didn't expect Yusei to talk, however, gained his composure and ran his fingers gently through ebony fur. He smiled when his hand was nuzzled, only just realizing Yusei changed position for his own liking and leaned his head into Heba's palm. "Who's a good boy?" Heba asked, starting to become braver around the wolf.

 **Depends if you're referring that question to me.**

Yugi rolled her eyes, watching the scene go on "He can be sarcastic, you'll get used to him. He's really a softy who means no harm." She smiled, patting Yusei on the head "I want you to take him to school with you, I know it's an odd sort of request, but he will become quite attached so be prepared to always be joined at the hip. He will also protect you when he smells danger."

Heba frowned. He didn't mind that idea at all, apart from the fact that school is school. They don't allow pets. At least he thought so. "But isn't that against the rules? Does Bloodlust High even welcome pets?"

"No."

"No?" Heba frowned "Then how do you expect me to get away with it? He isn't exactly tiny.. He's HUGE." Yusei comes up to Heba's waist, stopping just over. Heba would probably be amazed at how tall Yusei was if he were ever to stand on his hind legs. He would be much taller than himself, that's for sure.

Yugi held a hand to her chin, deep in thought. Now that Heba mentions it, it does sound absurd. Plus how is she able to sneak Yusei in without getting caught? It's clearly impossible.. She could always bribe the teachers, she did have some kind of influence on them and they just love to kiss her ass it seems. Who would deny their 'Queen' of anything she desired? Hell, if she asked a teacher to submit to her every selfish demands, one would fall at her feet and bow down to her. As much as it boosts her ego and gives her ideas, it would be such a childish and a foolish idea.

"Maybe you could make him invisible?"

Yugi was snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar voice as well as Heba who had previously tried to seek out his own solution to their problem. Yugi watched while Yami, clad in just his boxers sauntered towards them, hair disheveled. She eyed him up and down, raising a slender eyebrow "Are you delusional? That's a ridiculous idea."

Yami frowned, hands automatically crossing over his chest while he leaned his body against the mansion wall "Oh please tell, how is that ridiculous? Explain, because what I can gather from your thoughts _little one,_ you were thinking about bribing teachers so you could have your way."

"Was not."

"Yes, you were."

"Only because I thought of the idea, doesn't mean I'm planning to go through with it, jeez. I do have morals you know."

Heba watched his parents converse for a couple of minutes later before he decided to cut in. "I think that's a great idea, can you do it, mum?"

Yugi's protests had spontaneously died down when she locked eyes with pleading amethyst. She turned towards her smirking husband and growled. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. Just go to sleep alright? We have to be up in a few hours for school and I don't want you grouchy when we arrive. Not a repeat of yesterday, ok?"

"Deal!" Heba gave a small grin towards his parents before departing around the corner, being sure Yusei was following closely behind.

Yugi focused her attention towards her husband who still had a smug smirk plastered on his face "Couch."

Yami's smirk immediately dropped "You're kidding?"

"Of course, I'm just glad that smirk of yours is gone, it's creepy.." She walked off, leaving her dumbfounded and half-naked husband on the garden.

"I thought it was sexy.." He mumbled, making a mental note to check his smirk in the mirror to see if it really was _'_ creepy _'_ as his wife stated.

\Mental note received.\ Yugi's voice filtered through his mind, startling him out of his thoughts.

/Ra..don't do that./

-x-x-x-x-x-

He woke a couple of hours later to an incessant ring off towards his left. Using his hand, he blindly searched for the source, punching his fist down once he successfully found the object. He was so warm it was unbelievable and he couldn't help but cuddle closer to the warmth hoping to enclose his body around it. _around it.._ His eyes shot open, striking amethyst orbs searching his bed for the source that caused him such comfort. His eyes fell down towards a sprawled out wolf who was almost spooning his body. He shook his head, mind trailing back a couple of hours where he found his mum outside talking/shouting, only for the wolf-Yusei, to be on the receiving end. He smiled, amused at how much room Yusei took up.

"Yusei?" He called in a whisper, lightly shaking the bundle of fur who's ears twitched at the sound of his name. With his persistent shaking and the whispers, Heba had thought he would wake up in a matter of seconds. How mistaken he was.

"Yusei, wake up dammit!" In seconds, a giant paw was pressed against his face, the body connected to that paw trying to push him away to resume its rest.

"No food for you."

 **You're threatening me with food?**

Heba groaned, deciding to ignore than comment in hopes he would soon wake up. "Are you always this stubborn in the morning-Uh, night?" He corrected himself, knowing it's past 10pm.

 **I was tired, I had a hard day.**

"Doing what exactly? running after a ball and chasing cats?"

 **I'm not a dog. And no, something way more exhausting like training to become your personal protector. Did you think Yugi would deliver me to you without being professionally trained beforehand?**

Heba stopped in his tracks to collect his clothes, head turning towards Yusei who's eyes were boring into his own "When you say trained, what do you mean?"

 **I had to fight off shadows to see if I were worthy of being your protector. I had to cross obstacles, defeat other unheard-of creatures as well as face a test of loyalty. I passed all which I'm sure you're aware of, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now.**

Heba blinked and blinked again. "You did all that just to ensure my safety?" He fell backwards of his bed, staring intently at the ceiling "That's so cool. But there's one thing I don't get.. Why do I need a protector in the first place?"

 **No one is saying you do. I've just been trained in case any problems were to arise and you were vulnerable. Yugi made me as a friend more than anything. She was aware that you adored pets and were hoping to one day be greeted with one. Your wish came true, I'm just not exactly a pet that you probably had in mind..**

Heba smiled "How long have you been training?"

 **A couple of years.**

He turned his attention towards Yusei, shuffling closer to snuggle against him "I'm glad you came into my life, I've always wanted a fluffy companion.." He murmured, breathing deeply. If his face wasn't busy buried into fur, he would've noticed Yusei's mouth twitch up in a wolf smile.

 **I'm glad to be here.**

Heba raised his head, patting Yusei's side and encouraging him to stand up. He did in seconds "Let's greet everyone else, mum still needs to find a way to make you invisible before school starts in two hours."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are you sure this will work? What if someone notices his attendance by bumping into him?" Heba asked, glancing down at his wolf companion who would remain invisible to the eye of everyone apart from the odd few. He was worried, not about getting caught because Yugi would bend things to her will, but about a vampire running into Yusei and hurting him. He's not a small wolf, quite the opposite, but when met with collision, it could cause _some_ if not _a lot_ of physical damage.

"He's been trained Heba. He will not allow anyone at a close distance." Yugi assured, understanding her son's worry. She gave a small pat on Heba's shoulder, smiling when he nodded his head in response, dropping the subject. In all honesty, it's not Yusei she should be worried about, it's those who may accidentally bump into him. Yusei is a strong wolf, the best for her son.

Yami wandered up to his wife, arms moving around her waist. He gave a grin and kissed her cheek, later releasing her to clasp her hand with his own. He couldn't help himself, some sort of magnetic force pulled his body towards her. Not like he was complaining..

Heba rolled his eyes. His parents are such saps, always showing affection whether in private or public. He often wonders if he would act like that when he meets the love of his life. Would he be like his parents or Jaden and Mana who only show affection in private and a tiny amount in public? He's surprised his parents never get down and dirty when there's an audience around with the way they cannot keep their hands off each other. He doesn't want to jinx it, after all, his mother and father are always full of surprises. Yusei is one of those..

 **What's up master?**

Heba frowned, wondering why Yusei labels him with such an authoritative title. He glanced down in his direction, meeting curious pools of blue who stared up at him, paw raised. He took the paw offered, shaking lightly before loosening his grip "Nothing.." He whispered, silently wondering how Yusei knew he was in deep thought. maybe it's a wolf thing and reading their masters emotions come easily.

 **Very well** **.**

"Gates are opening, let's head inside before everybody else starts piling in."

Everyone nodded and entered through the towering gates, disappearing up the path and inside the school building to commence another long awaited night of school work.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Heba tapped his pen on the table to an imaginary beat, his feet tapping in rhythm. He was in class listening to his teacher waffle on about fairness and equality while he took notes. He wasn't really interested which goes to show by his trailing imagination and his own way to ease his boredom by humming to a made-up tune. As he glanced around the room, he was astounded to see his mother so engaged in her learning. She had her pen to her lips, eyes never leaving the board as their teacher jotted a couple of phrases down.

He then circulated towards his father who appeared rather fatigued, playing with his pen like it was the most interesting object in the world. Maybe Yugi was ignoring him via the mind link and he took a strop because of it. He didn't need to turn his attention towards his brother and _sister,_ they were the kind of people to finish their work and do extra while at it.

He observed Yusei from the corner of his eye who sat beside him, eyes closed. It didn't take a genius to realize Yusei was bored out of his mind. What would a wolf find interesting to do at a school?

 _To answer that question, not a lot._

Heba's eyes enlarged to the size of tennis balls, not expecting any kind of response to his thoughts. He turned towards Yusei who wasn't even acknowledging him and shrugged it off as his own imagination running wild. It wouldn't be the first and he sure as hell knows it wouldn't be the last either.

Class went by smoothly, the subject eventually taking a turn to mathematics that he couldn't help but enjoy. He's found a subject he's steady at, something he would look forward to daily. He couldn't help but notice his mother complete all the equations in the book given within a few minutes, maybe less. He would be surprised, but his mum is technically a genius, one that if asked anything, would be able to give an answer straight up.

As the bell rung out signalling the end of lesson, Heba along with everyone else gathered all their sheets and placed them on the front desk beside their teacher. While chatting casually, they made their way out of the classroom and into the hallway, the group of six (Including Yusei) pushed past the group of vampires to make their way into the cafeteria to reunite with their friends. Heba stopped and spoke to a few friends that he had made yesterday, saying a small 'hello' and 'how are you' before going on his way again. They soon made their way to the cafeteria doors, but when Heba caught sight of who was casually leaning up beside them, he once again froze.

 _I smell shock, are you ok master?_

His brain was definitely not deceiving him. That was Yusei's voice in his mind.. "How are you doing that?"

"How is who doing what?"

Heba's head snapped up, meeting sapphire orbs with swirls of wine who gazed intently at him, daring him to look away. He subconsciously bit his lip when he realized his parents were gone. _great.._ He could faintly hear a mental chuckle which caused him to frown. So Yusei found his predicament amusing? He may have read his thoughts intellectually. "What are you talking about?"

Atemu's gaze never wavered "You were talking to yourself, shorty."

Heba could feel a growl rise to the front of his throat at the given nickname. Shorty? Atemu was but a few inches taller than him! His stare flickered between Yusei then back to Atemu who unsurprisingly had a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips from his brief hesitation. With all the options to choose that could help him be on his way without a further conversation, he opted on a glare which he assumed was intimidating. Not a flinch, he didn't think so... "What do you want?" He snapped more than asked, irritated about their second encounter.

"Very snappy.. And to think I had marked you as a friendly type."

"First impressions last longer, and with all due respect, I didn't get a good vibe from you."

He sauntered forward, halting seconds later in front of the smaller male who's eyes widened at the slow approach. Atemu titled his head, marveling the boy before him for some time before speaking, his tone low and husky "So cutie, how about I change that vibe to something more.. Um, I don't know...-"

"I'll refrain from continuing further if I were you. I don't appreciate you harassing my son especially when his discomfort is noticeable."

Atemu as well as Heba turned towards the source, eyes falling on narrowed amethyst who stood still, arms crossed and eyes dangerously narrowed. Atemu would have snorted if her aura wasn't so threatening and demanded respect. He mapped out her appearance, taking note of the male figure standing next to her in a similar stance. He had seen them before at shorty's table and wondered who they were to him. So that's her son.. Who's the guy though? From their close proximity, it was unmistakable. He held his hands up in surrender, backing away "I'm sure _shorty_ could've told me that, but thanks for the heads up."

"Shorty?" She raised an eyebrow, her hands falling limply by her sides. She had no idea if that's a pet name or something used as an insult. Yami was smirking at the whole situation and couldn't stop the urge to elbow him in his stomach, _so she did just that_. Yugi smiled in satisfaction when her husband doubled over, gasping for air. That would teach that smug bastard.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Yami groaned, hands cupping his now aching stomach. He winced when a glare was sent his way but stood his ground. People were looking, how embarrassing. Yugi has so much energy and power behind her swings, he doesn't know whether to cry with pride or pain.

"You bastard. _This_ asshole labeled Heba a shorty and all you're going to do is smirk like you've hit a home run!" She balled her hands into fists, sending a death glare at her husband and the kid who dared call her son short. Dammit, she's only an inch taller!

"OKOK!" Yami cried, hands raised as a shield in case his wife out of the blue attacked him again.

"Yusei If you want an early meal, feel free to to kill them as you wish, I'll give you a treat afterwards." Yugi gestured towards the two currently retreating, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Little one.." Yami questioned, slight fear evident in his voice "You've gone insane..."

Yugi held a slender hand towards her forehead, feeling dizziness take over her body "You're right.." She whispered, swaying to the side briefly before collapsing into the arms of her husband who noticed the signs and swooped in before she made contact with the ground. He held a hand over her head and frowned. She was burning up and her hands were sweaty. He tried calling out to her via the mindlink only to have no success. _Shit..._

"Dad? Is mum ok?" Heba asked, body shaking in fright. He felt a slight pressure on his arm and glanced up to lock eyes with concerned ruby. Atemu squeezed his shoulder in reassurance while Yami tended to Yugi. By tending, he means shaking her to see if she wakes. A few had gathered for the scene, but as soon as Yami noticed and released a death glare, they scurried away elsewhere. He reached inside his bag and grasped a bottle of water that he had packed in case he became dehydrated at school and twisted the cap off to pour all the contents over his wife. He jumped startled when her body jerked awake, eyes darting around the room before landing on her lover who was hovering above her.

"What the-"

Yami didn't let her finish as he scooped her up into his arms, resting his head in the crook of her neck "Thank God, I was worried about you! Don't scare me like that again, promise?"

"What happened?"

"You had swayed on your feet then later collapsed, your temperature increased too." He turned to give his son a reassuring nod, grateful of the fact that Yusei was comforting him in a way only a wolf can. He also noticed that Atemu was lingering nearby too, his eyes never leaving the form of his son. He'll question it later, right now he has his wife to worry about.

"That's aberrant.." She draped an arm over her head, taking slow, but deep breaths. She had a small idea of what it might be. She tested their mindlink only to be greeted by a black abyss containing nothing but darkness. Their link was awfully silent and it seemed to only add to her theory.

The **lack** of _link_..

The _need_ to **kill** someone..

The **dizzy** spells..

Her _rise_ in **temperature**..

Their **lovemaking** the _night_ prior...

"I'm pregnant." She breathed, her tone disbelieving "Fuck.."

Yami recoiled back like he had been shot, his right palm cupping over his chest where his dead heart lay beneath. His mouth would open and close, but no words ever left. He stared dumbfounded, his shocked mind processing those words thoroughly to be sure he hadn't misheard. "Say that again little one.."

"I'm pregnant." Her voice became more audible and her eyes were locked with her husbands. Similar emotions swirled in their depth, their stomachs fluttering with happiness.

"Shit." He rubbed at his eyes fiercely, believing that what he is experiencing is real and not a sick dream that would soon end. He tugged his lover closer, laying his hand over her stomach where his baby, _their_ baby will grow. "I love you.. I love you so much." hand still on her stomach, he raised his other hand to cup his wife's cheek to bring their lips together in a chaste kiss full of love and affection. Reluctantly he pulled away, an authentic smile full of happiness lighting up his features "You know how bad I've hoped for another child with you, to be granted my deepest wish.." He paused there, the words he was about to express disappearing from his mind, leaving him speechless.

"I know." She gave a small smile of her own, the joy in her eyes evident "I'm glad I made it come true.."

They sat in silence on the hallway floor, disregarding the bell for class and ignoring everybody who amassed around them in worry. They reached out and pulled Heba to their chests, whispering in his ear the good news they came to terms with moments ago. He stiffened briefly before crying out in happiness, his arms wrapping around his parents in a bruising embrace. He couldn't believe it. He was aware of his father hoping to have more children, but for his mother to be pregnant... He's always wanted a little brother or sister that he can protect and take to various places just like Jaden did with him. "This is amazing news, I'm so happy!"

"As are we kiddo."

Atemu watched this scene play out in silence. They seem like such a tight family who share a close bond and are never apart. He gave a smirk to disguise his own smile and hid in the shadows. Shorty when smiling was a breath of fresh air, he's too cute for his own good. He let his gaze linger on the smaller boy for a while longer before sauntering down the hall. He needs to call his parents otherwise he'd be in trouble when he gets home. They're so overprotective it isn't even funny..

Shorty seems to be in the same position.

-x-x-x-x-x-


	5. Loneliness

Chapter 5-

Heba entered his bedroom as soon as he returned back to the mansion after school ended. A few hours ago, Yugi and Yami had informed everyone about the good news involving being pregnant. The entire group was ecstatic, giving their congratulations and a sneaky 'well done' to Yami for being successful in his department. At first, Yugi and Yami were planning to head home like usual and get some rest for the lengthy and eventful night, however, Bakura had other plans. He requested a celebration on behalf of the baby and didn't take 'no' for an answer. Everyone in the end agreed, knowing they had no other choice, but were secretly extremely excited.

Everyone was already downstairs setting everything up for the late event while Heba decided to enter his room so he could have a relaxing shower beforehand and change into a pair of casual clothes more fit for the occasion. He let the door slam shut behind himself, mindful of Yusei who scurried in after him who is now visible to the eye. He gathered a pair of stylish clothes out of his wardrobe, grateful they didn't need ironing and made a beeline straight for the bathroom.

"Wait here, I'll be ten minutes max."

 **Very well master.**

Heba smiled and locked the door behind him knowing Yusei would probably rest on his bed and wait for his return. Thinking about it, he needs to give Yusei a bath soon.. Hopefully he isn't reluctant to enter water... Wiping everything from his mind, he let the warm water soothe and caress his back muscles, feeling them relax moments later. He leaned on the wall, his hands gliding through his moist hair and ridding himself off knots that had formed from the night wind. Over the last couple of years, he has grown attached to showers, finding them to be absolutely perfect when he's had a stressful day. He's not adverse to baths either because often than not, he'd find himself running a warm bath just for relaxation. Running his fingers gingerly along his body, soap grasped tightly in hand, he stood under the shower head and let the quickly forming bubbles dissipate due to the trickling water making contact on skin. He let a smile bloom, his body in bliss.

" _HEBA?_ "

His cloud nine ended at the familiar voice that boomed elsewhere. He quickly set to work on switching the shower off, being sure the head wasn't dripping when he exited. He picked up the towel thrown carelessly on the floor and began ridding his hair of the water droplets that trailed down his back.

" _HEBA? ARE YOU UP THERE?"_

"Yes!" He called out, frantically working on drying his body and hair. Once successful he picked up his fresh clothes and placed them on expeditiously, his head turning to take note of the time. 6:12 am, not bad. Once he buttoned up his shirt and gave a small once over in the mirror, he made his departure out of the bathroom and entered his bedroom. "Hey Yusei, are you hungry?"

Said wolf padded towards his master, his head bent for a scratch **I'm always hungry.**

Heba smiled, reaching out to scratch the back of Yusei's ears "I'm a little hungry too.." He glanced out of his window and frowned. The timing in his opinion was still odd. Instead of it being night when school ends, it's morning. To say their time schedule is overly fucked up is an understatement. The problem that makes everything worse is feeding. When the sun gradually sets is when vampires venture in the night to search for a meal. Given the fact that school starts at twelve, he would need to wake up a few hours earlier instead of 10:30 pm. He could always wake up earlier or try his luck in the light around an enclosed area that would conceal him in the shadows. He unfortunately, couldn't stop the growing need to feast on blood, otherwise he'd stick with whatever his mum decided to do for the party.

With another glance out the window, he found himself biting his bottom lip in indignation. It's still early hours in the morning so there wouldn't be a lot of people about apart from those who work or go to school. Maybe he could risk it and find a meal otherwise he's going to feel strange and grouchy all day.

 **Would that be wise? Your absence wouldn't go unnoticed.**

Heba glanced at his companion, his head nodding in silent agreement. He's right. Of course, his absence wouldn't go unnoticed, especially since his mother is persistent in calling his name from downstairs. Everyone is celebrating because of the soon to be new arrival to their family and yet he's upstair contemplating whether to sneak out or not. If he didn't show up, Yugi would go mental, not with just worry, but with anger and disappointment too. Yami had told him about what Yugi had been like when she was pregnant and angering her isn't a direction anyone would like to go. A wrath of a pregnant woman is like you were asking for a death wish, because with her, you'll surely be getting one.

"If I were quick-"

 **'Quick' is almost impossible.**

With slumped shoulders and a breathy sigh, he gave a nod and exited his room, making a mental note to wake up at a reasonable time to hunt.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ayyyy, about time!"

Heba turned around and took in the scene before him. With music blaring in the background, his mother was on her husband's shoulder with a pole held steady in one hand, her aim directed towards the ceiling where a pinata the shape of 'Kuriboh' hung loosely. Heba's sure he was upstairs for roughly twenty minutes and yet his parents had already started the party.. And since _when_ did they _have_ a pinata?

"Mum..?" He took a step forward, mindful of all the balloons layed out on the floor for whatever reason, he doesn't know. When Bakura mentioned a party, he had automatically thought he meant in a formal manner where everybody gathers inside the living room area, drinking, talking and snacking out. Bakura and Ryou were in the corner making out, Joey and Seto were at the snacking area, probably because Joey dragged him there. Marik and Malik decided it would be a great idea to pop every balloon that comes into sight, whereas, Jaden, Mana, Mokuba, and Serenity were camped out around the TV with the karaoke set on.

"Come join us kiddo.. Wait- WTF!" Yugi bawled her hands into a fist, her gaze snapping towards Bakura who, at her scream, jumped away from his boyfriend. Yugi felt rage build in her stomach, her bloody knuckles white. "BLOOD?" She jumped from her husband's shoulder who too was covered in blood and approached the albino, her eyes flashing with fury "I SAID SWEETS NOT BLOOD YOU BASTARD!"

"Put that pole down Yugi.." Bakura backed away, his hands in front of his face in case his friend attacked him. He knew he shouldn't have gone along with his idea, but he did anyway. Now he needs to pay the consequences and face his friends wrath.

"Put _this_ pole down?" She tightened her grip on the metal, advancing ever so closely towards her 'victim' "What's the magic word baka?"

Bakura's eyes scanned around the room and fell on his friends faces who held their hands up in an 'I don't know' gesture. He turned back towards Yugi who seemed to be losing her patience with his lack of response. The magic word.. Magic word.. " _Please_?"

Yugi never moved a muscle while attempting to keep her face straight. "Wrong." She titled her head innocently "Tell me how amazing I am and I'll let you off the hook, literally."

Bakura's facial expression changed from confusion to shock when he realized his feet no longer touched the ground. He risked a glance up, eyes widening when he caught sight of a hook attached to the wall. His top began to raise due to his weight and the pressure from the hook, making his abdomen become exposed. He immediately flailed around in the air in hopes his shirt would tear and send him toppling to the ground, but his luck ran thin when his eyes fell on amused amethyst. "God damn Yugi! Let me the hell down!" He made an attempt to keep his voice steady, hoping to retain his secret about his phobia of hooks. No one knew apart from Ryou due to their shared mind link and he was adamant to keep it that way.

"Make me."

Yami held a hand to his forehead knowing that stepping in to save his friend was a bad idea. Though Yugi was only pretending to be angry and decided to get one back on Bakura for his little prank, stopping Yugi with her own 'prank' would only anger her. Hell, he should join in on the fun since Bakura not only pranked his wife, but him also. Instead of assisting his friend, he found himself glued to his wife's side, hand on the small of her back.

"Arghh, when I get down here I'm going to kick your ass!.. -Why are you laughing you freak?" He turned his glare towards Seto, his finger pointing towards the brunet who didn't bother hiding his own amusement. "Jackass, you're on my 'next to kill' list. And you-" He pointed to Yami "-Will be on there too if you don't tell your fucking psychotic wife to get me DOWN!"

And that did it for Yugi. She leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, her laughter never seizing and her shoulders uncontrollably shaking when she caught a slight flicker of fear surfacing in her friends eyes. It's such a bizarre emotion that's presented itself on Bakura's face that Yugi couldn't help but show her surprise. Her sudden outburst had everyone bewildered, but she didn't care. All she could do was curse in Egyptian because she was not able to capture the moment on a camera and instead has it only in her memory.

Bakura watched his friend in silence, his anger rising as the time ticks by at an agonizingly slow pace "This isn't funny you b-"

His insult ran short when his body suddenly made contact with a solid surface, his feet no longer hovering above the ground like they were moments ago. He found an arm reaching out for him and clasped onto the hand of the owner. He thanked his lover for the offered assistance, brushing imaginary dust and dirt off his clothes in an awkward manner once he was steady. He lost his composure and will later beat himself up about it when he's alone. What a fool he must have looked like.

"Sorry Bakura, I got carried away.." Yugi murmured, her laughter long ceased due to the forming guilt of mentally torturing her friend. He deserved it in more ways than many, but she sunk low especially since realization struck her when chancing a glance in Ryou's direction. The shorter male seemed tense while witnessing his lover being lifted off the ground by a hook. So the psycho has a major fear of hooks since heights were definitely not the problem.

Bakura didn't reply to her apology and instead mumbled incoherent sentences in his haste to leave the room and evade Yugi in case she changed her mind and decided to hook him again. He made a mental note to stay clear of Yugi for 9 months and keep his pranks to a low otherwise Yugi may get one back on him again and embarrass him further. He needs to get hold of Marik for bringing the idea up in the first place!

The party continued like nothing had occurred and Bakura entered not long after his exit with a bunch of movies stacked up in his arms. The group each selected a movie and took a seat next to their significant other whereas Heba opted for the recliner where he and Yusei sat. With the curtains shut and the lights off, everyone cuddled together while Yugi placed the movie in the player, waiting patiently from the starting credits to finish. She sat beside Yami, his arm around her, and her head on his chest just as the movie began. She let a smile bloom when her head was lifted up and her lips were claimed by her husbands.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Out of all the movies out there, it had to be Titanic.

Heba found himself bringing Yusei closer when the ending was reaching near. There was an emotion building up in his stomach as well as his eyes blurring from the current scene. He was so drawn to the movie that despite feeling sorrow, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the TV screen. He subconsciously raised his hands to rub the moisture from his eyes to clear his vision only for the tears to accumulate repeatedly. Curse this movie and it's need to put a downer on someone's mood. He tried to see how everyone else was faring, but immediately gave up when the darkness of the room prevented him from doing so.

He found himself frowning when the main actor started to sink to the bottom of the ocean " _I'll never let go Jack.."_

But she let go, literally.

Heba scanned the room, only just noticing that everyone seemed to be sound asleep instead of watching the movie. Smiling, he exited the room and returned moments later with a range of different blankets to keep his friends and family warm. After covering them over, he gave one more glance at their sleeping faces before quietly exiting the room to retrieve his coat. He caught a glimpse at the time on the clock which read 11:34 am, meaning it was still early, but technically late. He should get some sleep before school, but the growing need in his stomach prevented him from doing just that so in the end he decided to take the chance and find a meal before his mum realized he's disappeared without bringing Yusei along with him.

He would is he wasn't asleep, but Heba didn't have the heart to wake him up.

Making sure to shut the door noiselessly, he proceeded down the lengthy walkway and made a swift left turn when reaching the front gate. He had immediately noticed the odd few driving and walking by, but not too many. He assumed it was because most were either at work or attending school to be out and about at such a time. He can only hope he's able to find a lurker soon before his mother suspects his absence. She's like a hawk when she wants to be and that thought alone caused him to pick up his pace from the unease that made a fast approach.

He's not disobedient, nor is he disrespectful of his parents wishes, but when the sudden need to feed arises, he cannot hold back. He hasn't been a full vampire for long, just over a month and already he despises what he needs to do for a living. Because his mother has shadow powers, as her son he also inherited a small percentage of that power that resides within her meaning he's able to use if for his own benefit while feeding. He's never killed another individual and he's not planning to do so. Luckily he's aware of how to make a human subconscious to the real world, therefore he can hypnotize them so they're not fully aware of their surroundings while taking his fair share of blood.

With his mind elsewhere, he didn't process where he was heading until he made contact with a firm wall that had him falling backwards due to the unexpected collision. He grazed his hands over his head and began rubbing, cursing under his breath for his own stupidity. Just as he was about to push up from the ground, a hand was quickly shoved in front of his face making him blink in shock and surprise.

"We need to stop meeting like this, shorty."

At hearing that all too familiar voice calling out to him, he bowed his head in displeasure. Out of everyone, Atemu was conveniently nearby. Trust his damned luck. "What do _you_ want?" Heba questioned in a tone that betrayed his true feelings. Now that he thinks about it, he doubts his question was actually a question and more of a demand like 'fuck off', but Atemu didn't need to know that. It looks like he misjudged Heba's emotions anyway because, by his answer, he didn't seem to pick up on Heba's obvious or not so obvious impatience.

"Good question shorty, but not a great deal. I decided to get some fresh air and bumped into you. It must be fate!"

"Not likely, more like an inconvenience." He mumbled, his hands shoved inside his pocket as he made to leave.

"You never told me your name.." Atemu called, halting Heba in his tracks. It was true, he has no knowledge over the kid whatsoever even though he's not at all surprised with that revelation. They haven't exactly been on friendly terms since they met and their introductions lacked greatly. In all honesty, Atemu wanted to get to know the kid he's deemed as 'shorty' more. There's something about his fiery attitude that he adores and how his eyes light up when they have an argument. He's known the kid for two days and yet he's already intrigued. The thought of the kid leaving didn't settle well with Atemu. The both of them were alone, a great way to get to know each other.

"Heba... My name is Heba." He glanced over his shoulder, eyebrow raised "Are you satisfied? because if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave."

"Avoiding me, _again_?" Atemu frowned, wondering why 'Heba' shies away from any form of communication that involves him. Hell, he knows he was a jerk at first, but that's just him as a person.

"I'm not avoiding you, I just have things I need to do before my parents realize I'm gone.." He tapped his foot to an imaginary beat, his head snapping to his right when a hand was placed on his shoulder "Huh?"

"Why didn't you say so shorty? What do you need to do?"

Heba sighed at the nickname, but answered anyway. If Atemu was being civil, so can he. "I need to feed, it's that time of the week you know..?"

He clicked his tongue "I see. No luck?"

"I'd have better luck if you'd let me leave."

Atemu held his hands up towards the air in mock surrender "Hey hey shorty, don't mind me. By all means, take your leave."

With those words spoken, Heba thought he'd jump right at the opportunity to escape the male but instead discovered himself glued to the spot. His head instinctively shot up when Atemu gave his shoulder a squeeze when he made no move to exit or even acknowledge his words. There was a sudden emotion that built up in the pit of his stomach, his eyes fogging as the emotion elevates towards his chest where it struck his dead heart. It was like fire, a terrible burn of flames that were about to erupt from his chest and leap out of his throat. The chest area was the worse, like a ping of an unknown pain or an electric shock given to his dead organ. He felt empty and alone, his body completely numb, but he doesn't know why or how this sudden feeling advanced on him.

"Heba?" His voice was smooth and calm, contrasting to his usual demanding and authoritative tone. He noticed the bloody tears streaming down the smaller males face and immediately brought him into an embrace, his chin resting atop his head. He felt an overwhelming need to protect the boy in his arms, a strong wave of possessiveness taking over his body and actions. He squeezed the unresponsive figure tighter to his chest, ignoring those who passed by the two and saw their embrace. "Why are you crying?"

Heba opened his eyes, mind snapping back to reality at Atemu's question. He pulled away from the male, his hands instantly working on ridding his eyes of the moisture that's irritated his eyes and stained his cheeks. He let his hands drop, his head following promptly to gaze at the concrete below his feet, finding the cracks to be somewhat interesting in his current predicament. He just cried openly in front of someone he was starting to deem an enemy because of Atemu's constant need to aggravate him. He doesn't even have a valid answer on why his mood changed so suddenly.. There's one emotion building up in his chest that's unmistakable.. It's loneliness. But why does he feel lonely? Why now? ".."

"Heba.. Answer me.."

He begrudgingly locked eyes with hypnotic wine, startled at their close proximity. "I'm not sure.." He answered, his throat becoming unbelievably dry as Atemu moved closer, their chests brushing. Again he found himself glued to the spot and unable to move a muscle to escape. He tensed as hot breath caressed his ear, the sensation disturbing, but also quite satisfying.

"Don't lie to me shorty.. Your eyes fail to conceal your true emotions.."

Amethyst gems lay concealed by eyelids as Heba strained his head while squeezing his eyes closed at those soft spoken words. What could he say when he knows only partly the reason why his emotions had suddenly taken a negative turn? He can only blame it on that 'Titanic' movie that he watched before leaving his home. It seemed to be a trigger of some sort, making his stomach clench due to all the new feelings. Their love was so intense that he couldn't help but look around the room only to notice that he was the only one without a lover to wake up to every morning. It saddens him to a deeper level than he ever thought possible. "It doesn't concern you."

Atemu sighed knowing the kid won't speak of the truth. He tried telling himself that he didn't care, but that would be a complete lie. There's something about the male that keeps him coming back, whether he speaks to him in person or watches his from afar. He's not a stalker, far from it, but he cannot help but be drawn towards the kid and his firey temperament. He let his hand drop from his shoulders, turning his back on the smaller "Whatever." He grunted, shoving his hands inside his pockets in mild frustration.

Heba watched Atemu's eyes turn blank, his barriers rebuilt and denying any emotions to slip. He just grunted and made to leave without uttering another word, however, the thought of Atemu leaving sent a wave of pain striking into his chest, his head dipping to stare at his shoes as a diversion "Stop."

But he didn't stop. He carried on walking down the pathway without a second glance, his shoulders rigid, and his posture tense. Heba knew he heard him, he was sure of it. Bowing in defeat, he kicked at the pavement before trailing down the long path to find a meal, oblivious to Atemu who had stopped short and watched the defeated teen walk in the opposite direction.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kicking off his shoes near the entrance, Heba applied pressure on the front door with his back to shut the door as quietly as possible in case his parents were still asleep. He glanced around his home already noticing the lights were still off just like he left them. He unfortunately, was out longer than he believed necessary, about an hour or just over. He can only hope that his parents were still in the living room, but with how long he was out, it doesn't seem likely. He placed his coat on the rack and entered the kitchen sluggishly, his hand cupping his head.

"You're back."

Heba jumped at the unexpected sound, his eyes scanning the kitchen frantically before landing onto the figure relaxing on a chair at the table, his head held lazily by his palm. He bit the corner of his lip and took a seat adjacent to his father, eyes anywhere but locking with his. "Hey.."

Yami sighed as he brought his steaming mug of hot chocolate to his lips, the heated liquid warming his insides. He watched his son with questioning eyes, his body leaning forward as he awaits for his youngest sons response to his unspoken question.

"I went to feed and had a short walk afterwards."

Yami nodded in understanding, his finger trailing the rim of his cup "I see. That's understandable although I'm sure your mother wouldn't take your disappearance so lightly especially since she's.." He trailed off knowing his son understood where he was going. "You're lucky I was the one who awakened first and carried her to bed instead of waking her up..And yes, everyone else is gone and automatically assumed you went to bed so you're off the hook."

Heba grinned when he mentioned his mother. Yes, that was true. She would go berserk over something so minor! "I agree, she would surely go insane if she found out, I feel sorry for you dad, you need to put up with her constantly!" His grinned widened when his father sent him a glare.

"Laugh while you can. You'll be in my shoes one day."

Heba let out a snort "Yeah right."

Yami noticed Heba's change in demeanour and frowned, his fatherly instincts acting on point "You don't believe you'll find that special someone?" He didn't like his sons attitude in the slightest. It's not like Heba at all to put himself down.

"I'm eighteen dad, and I still haven't found that 'special someone', hell Jaden and Mokuba have a lifelong companion whereas I don't! Fuck, I just hate it. I detest being alone. I resent times like this where you all cuddle up together and I'm on my own." Heba gripped his hair but didn't pull. He had to let out his frustration in front of someone to find relief. He needed to tell somebody how he felt. "Why is it so difficult dad? Why haven't I found a girl to settle down with like my brother?"

Yami stayed silent during Heba's small rant as he didn't want to upset his son further. He felt guilty for not suspecting things sooner, but by the way Heba was acting, he didn't suspect it either. He pushed up from his seat and pulled his son in a tight embrace in hopes to pacify him and offer him a small amount of comfort. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Truthfully it didn't bother me until today dad.. I know it's selfish of me, but I'm scared of being alone." He held his father back, his head resting on his shoulder.

"Everyone is scared of being alone, son. I often found myself wondering if I'd ever find that special someone to spend the rest of my life with."

"But you already hav-"

"- I didn't know that at the exact time, did I?" He brushed Heba's limp locks out of his eyes to reveal beautiful amethyst gems that resemble his wife's. "The future is uncertain, but I know the future all depends on what you do today. Don't sit wallowing in self-pity since that way, it will be almost impossible to find yourself."

Heba titled his head to the side, his father's words swarming in his mind "Find myself?"

"That's something you need to figure out on your own. The answer is closer than you think, search for it, but for now I think we should get some sleep, don't you?"

Heba wasn't quite finished with his own questioning, but gave in when he glanced at the clock. Maybe they could talk about it at a convenient time. He gave a nod, a genuine smile pulling at his lips "Thanks dad, I feel better now."

"Any day kiddo, goodnight." He gave his son a kiss on the forehead before disappearing out of the kitchen and upstairs to join his wife in bed. This left Heba alone in the empty kitchen to reflect back to the interesting, but rather puzzling conversation with his father.

Heba slumped back into the chair closest to him, his eyes directed towards the ceiling while his fingers absentmindedly twiddled with the hem of his shirt. There's one thing Heba needs to do when he arrives at school tomorrow. He needs to apologize to Atemu.

-x-x-x-x-x-

I'm going to halt with my writing for the time being as unfortunately I'm not really feeling it anymore.. I'm not discontinuing this sequel, just taking a small break. I'd more than likely come back and add a couple of paragraphs when I'm in the writing mood, but until then, this will be the last chapter until I get the motivation to write as my previous spark has dimmed..

I think I need to watch Yu-Gi-Oh or read stories to get that spark back.. I think I'll do just that xD

I also need to re-edit the whole of 'Crimson Blood' and the few chapters of 'Bloody Rose', but nothing major so you won't need to re-read ^.^

Ps; sorry for the mistakes, I'll change them when I get around to it!

Evee x


	6. Heat of the moment

I know I said I'll be taking a break, but I was bored so decided to work on a new chapter. Again ignore the mistakes, soon enough I'll be going back through every chapter (Crimson Blood too) and will re-edit. Nothing major though xD

Sorry for the lack of updates, I'm trying to get back into writing^^

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Chapter 6-

As the sun drowned out on the horizon, the figure cuddled up to her husband rolled over with a hand clasped over her mouth to stifle the yawns that were striving to escape. She opened one eye to glance at the clock and sighed, her body automatically sitting in an upright manner as her hands nonchalantly rubbed at her eyes. She glimpsed down behind limp and marginally disorientated blonde bangs at the sleeping bundle who sought out her body warmth and leaned down so she was hovering over her lover, face directly above his "Hey hun, wake up." She placed a hand on the unresponsive males shoulder and gently shook, her other hand still working on stiffing her god damn yawns.

Eyelids fluttered open revealing beautiful crimson that gazed lovingly at the owner lingering above, his attention on his partner and his partner alone. "Hey beautiful." He smiled tiredly, his hands moving simultaneously to brush the bangs away from his lover's eyes. "You look stunning as always."

Yugi smiled, her body now flush against the firm one beneath her "Charming me gets you nowhere, you should know that by now."

"Indeed." Yami chuckled, his fingers drawing intricate patterns on his wife's back "It cannot hurt to try though."

"Hmm." She leaned down briefly, her lips connecting with her husband's as her arms encircle around his neck "Maybe later we could.." She trailed off, her finger drawing circles on his chest suggestively "You know..We could-"

"I love it when you talk dirty to me-"

"-We could buy you some new clothes and shop for our baby too." Yugi gave a sly smirk before climbing off her lover to place on her robe, ignoring the displeased look being sent her way.

"You did that on purpose! I demand a judge since that _surely_ wasn't legal."

"You assumed, that's not my problem. Besides we could always do _that_ too as long as you pose for me and let me draw you." She swivelled around, twirling the belt in her hands clockwise. She ignored the obvious erection as her lover rose from the bed and placed on his own robe. If school wasn't her main priority, she wouldn't mind spending the whole day tumbling beneath the covers until the sun rose, but obliviously it was, and Yugi would be damned if she missed a day of school due to a desire that can be fulfilled at a later period of time.

"Fine." He grumbled, arms crossing over his chest "Unclad or clad?"

Yugi shrugged "Depends on how I plan to set the mood." She gave her lover a quick peck on the lips before walking towards the door, her hand gripping the handle. "I'm going to wake up Heba, no doubt Jaden and Mana are already awake."

"Fair enough." He picked up his own clothes along with Yugi's "I'll run a bath for us, showers are overused in this house."

Yugi gave a faint nod and watched her husband disappear behind the door until he was nowhere in sight. She pulled the robe tighter around her body before making her own exit to wake up that lazy son of hers.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Heba.," Yugi called, her head peering from the door that was open a fraction. She watched the bundle stir, however, stilled moments later without acknowledging her. She sighed, her body on autopilot as she advanced further into the bedroom while nudging Yusei with one hand due to the other shaking her son's body. "Go downstairs, I'll wake Heba up." She patted the now fully awake wolf on the head, her attention turning back to her son who still hadn't moved a single muscle.

She let a groan escape past her lips, her hands instantly reaching down to pull the covers away from the body who seeked comfort from the bedsheets. With little hesitation she ripped the sheets off, a horrified expression plastered on her face while her hands shot up to cover her eyes "Jeez, put some clothes on!" She threw the covers back on the bed, her hands never leaving her eyes as she backed away from the fully awake teen "I'll have breakfast waiting, be ready in half an hour."

Heba groaned, his hands covering his crown jewels "Fine, but next time can you not rip my covers off, cold air isn't a nice way to wake up."

Yugi snorted, her hands moving away from her eyes after deeming the scene to be safe "Fair enough, I'll be goi-"

"Mum?"

"Heba?" She turned her head back around, eyebrow raised at her son who was fiddling with the bedsheets. He seemed nervous, but about what she's not completely sure. She understood that whatever he needed to speak to her about must be significant therefore rather than inclining against the door, she sat on the edge of his bed, her expression serious "Are you..ok?"

He nodded "I'm fine it's just... When you met dad, how did you know he was the one for you?"

Yugi frowned. That was certainly a question she never expected to be asked. She glanced back over and smiled, her hand moving to rest on his shoulder "This question isn't about me, but about you. You're asking how you'll know when you find the 'one', correct?" She didn't wait for an answer "I find this difficult to answer based on the fact that I despised your father for a lengthy period of time solely on the reason I never let anyone in, I was always closed off to the world. He was persistent, someone that would constantly tease me just to get a reaction. He loved me for who I was and as the days flew by I realized that my thoughts were always based on him, that I felt a deep loneliness without him near. I hated it, I hated him for making me experience the feelings I did, but I knew I loved him and I couldn't deny it. I'd often question myself about what I want or need, my desires.. I'd try to picture my life without him, but all I felt was emptiness, it pained me more than I'll ever let on."

Heba turned his head to the side, big eyes staring innocently up at his mothers far away expression. He could tell by looking in her eyes how much she loved his father. "So to love someone, you'd feel empty without them?"

Yugi rubbed the back of her head. It sounded odd, but it was technically true. Yes, there is a tonne of emotions that involve love, but the one that stands out the most is fear. You fear that the one you treasure would eventually leave you, you fear that you're not good enough and you fear the loneliness that is to come IF that person abandons you. "If you're ever unsure, try and picture a life without that person. True, it may not confirm love, but it shows that you need that person in your life and that alone is the start of something beautiful. I'm still unsure about what changed me all those years ago, but as cheesy as it sounds, it was love, something I had never truly experience at that time.." As her cheeks began taking on a crimson hue, Yugi snapped her head to the side to avoid contact. She was so embarrassed. "Is that everything?" She mumbled, her head now glancing down at the bed sheets.

"No." Heba pulled the covers more over his naked body, his eyes flicking towards the window, loving how the stars danced in the sky "Does it matter, the gender?"

Yugi bit her lip, her eyes now back on wandering amethyst "Love knows no reason, no boundaries and no distance. Love is love son, it's something that you should embrace. It has a soul intention to bring two people together no matter what gender or age." She titled her head "Though please don't tell me you've fallen in love with a human that's in her sixties..That's just uhhh." Her body shook as the thought of her son caressing an elderly and offering tender kisses filtered in her mind "Please find someone your own age or at least a vampire. Age doesn't really matter in that category."

"Hey! I'm not in love with anyone, I just needed a clear clarification..."

Yugi gave her son an 'are you kidding'? look before holding her hands up in surrender "Right... I see.. But if you bring an old woman-"

"I don't have an old woman fetish!"

"-Then we won't have a problem-Ayyee wait a minute! That goes for old men too!"

"MUM, GET OUT!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

As the school night dragged on, Heba could hardly contain his impatience to go home. Classes were dragging, conversation was boring, and there was no one by the name of Atemu in sight. His explorations to find the male almost drained him to the point of collapsing into a heap on the floor without a means to get up. He was exhausted and most definitely sleep deprived. He ventured in the cafeteria, glanced in random classrooms and even checked the restrooms, no sign. He was frustrated and easily angered at the failed effort to find him. How is one able to eschew him so easily without a single trace. Did he even enter the school building? But that doesn't make sense since a few of his classmates had seen him make his entrance at 12.

He banged his head on the nearest locker in defeat, his fists held against the cool metal. He was going to apologize for his behaviour, he was actually going to do it. He felt horrible for how he was acting, but now he's starting to brush his need to apologize away. If he's no where in sight, he shouldn't work his ass off looking for him.

He carried on beating his head against the locker until a hand gripped his shoulder firmly making him pause in mid head butt. He swivelled around quickly, his lips accidentally brushing against another pair as he did so. Palms growing sweaty at the faint graze of lips on his own, he yanked away in embarrassment, his eyes widening in disbelief "Oh God.. I didn't-"

"-Well, that was a nice greeting shorty.." Atemu smirked, his hands snapping forward towards the locker to trap the teen between his body. He leaned forward ever so slightly so his mouth was near the base of the kids ear. He smiled "So I've heard you've been asking around for me, care to tell me why?"

Heba squirmed under the intense gaze being sent his way. He tried breaking contact, however, a hand clutched hold of his chin so he couldn't move. He felt his throat go dry at their close proximity, his breathing becoming irregular from discomfort. "I'm sorry.."

Atemu's questioning stare faltered, now being replaced with astonishment. He didn't expect that, not at all. He let his hands drop by his side "What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said. What I mean is _why_?"

"Why?" Heba rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes downcast "I just want to apologize for how I've been acting, I've been very immature."

"Apology accepted."

"What?" Heba snapped his head up "Are you sure-"

"I'm sure." After a moment of silence between them, he raised an eyebrow when Heba crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes boring into his own. "What..?" He asked hesitantly, wondering why the kid was suddenly sending him a pushing look.

Amethyst eyes narrowed "Hey, I apologized, don't you think you should too?"

"I apologize.. Please forgive me shor-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT."

"I'll take it to my grave."

"No, you wo-"

"Yes, I _will_."

Heba gave a small growl before pushing away from the lockers. He's said his apologies, now he can leave without feeling guilty. As he threw his bag over his shoulder he glanced over only to notice Atemu was still in the same location staring at him with an unwavering gaze. He felt a little jittery at how intense he was watching him as if he was going through a thought process on what to say. Sighing, he decided to snap Atemu out of whatever state he got himself into "Atemu?" He questioned, walking back the way he came to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"So, I'll pick you up by the gate, how does that sound?"

Heba recoiled back like he had been shot, holding his hand to his chest protectively. He watched astounded. Since when did he and Atemu make plans to meet? Since when did he agree to go anywhere with him? "I never agreed.."

He shrugged while brushing Heba's words off nonchalantly "I'll take that as a yes. Cya later shorty." He winked before brushing past the teen to disappear up the corridor.

Heba watched his retreating form until he was nowhere in sight. He raised an eyebrow "That son of a **bitch**."

-x-x-x-x-x-

A flock of students charge out of the school entrance as the night finally draws to an end, the sun beginning to surge and linger proudly up ahead. A single figure leaned up against the gate that works as a barrier to conceal the school building, his posture rigid and his teeth forever gnawing at his bottom lip. He sighed for what seemed like the fifth time in the last 10 minutes, his patience running thin. Jaden and Mana had already left through the gates along with the rest of the gang to part as they go their separate ways. The only two that remained were his parents who had rushed out of class to do God knows what. They muttered something about 'fulfilling a need'. He had a clear assumption, but would rather no dwell on it otherwise images that are not supposed to be there would constantly appear in his mind to torment him.

Glancing down at his watch, he began hopping from one foot to the other in boredom, his eyes trained on the school building. After what seemed like forever, his parents; looking disorientated, were seen running from the building, their hands working on ridding kinks out of their clothes and running fingers through their hair to make it that little bit more decent. He found himself rolling his eyes, it didn't take any genius to figure out what they were doing behind closed doors. Again, he didn't want to know and he wouldn't ask.

The two made a fast approach, their hands now clasped once they stood in front of their son who didn't look the slightest bit amused with their predicament. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"We were just-"

"- I don't want to know." He smiled, stuffing his hands inside his pocket "I'll be out for a couple of hours, I thought I'd let you know."

Yugi frowned, her motherly instincts getting the best of her "Out? For how long, with who and where?"

"That will be with me, Mrs."

Everyone snapped their head towards the newcomer, their eyes locking with amused ruby. Yugi sighed, her head falling to rest on her husband's shoulder "What do you want." It wasn't a question, more of a demand, but her tone was soft, therefore, contradicted the true meaning behind those 4 words.

"To take your son out is all, if that's fine with you of course. Heba has already agreed."

Heba glared "No I didn't!"

"So it looks like we'll be leaving!" Atemu nodded towards the couple before placing his hand on Heba's back to guide him the way to their destination "I'll bring him back in 3!"

"Off me, I can make my own way thank you!"

Yami watched the scene unfold with a raised eyebrow, his son now a great distance away from them, however, the bickering between the two is more than audible. He peered down at his wife who never moved a muscle while watching the display, his eyes full of concern "Love?"

"Remember all those years ago when we questioned Jaden's sexuality which soon led us to question Heba's..?"

Yami frowned but nodded "When you said Jaden was gay whereas I said Heba? You do know that was a joke right?"

Yugi turned around to wrap her arms around Yami's neck, her amethyst eyes boring into crimson "Are you oblivious to the looks they send each other? Yes, Atemu seems more open whereas Heba tries and fails to hide it behind a poorly built up mask that shows animosity. I think he's beginning to experience emotions that he's never experienced before therefore he's scared to act up on them and reveal them."

"Very observant, what if you're wrong?" Yami asked, knowing there's a possibility that his wife could be assuming things or getting her hopes up for that matter. He doesn't care about his son's preference, nor the type of person as long as they treat Heba the way he deserves to be treated, the same with his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers rubbing at the brief school material that conceals flawless skin.

"Then I'm completely wrong, but the conversation I had with him when I woke him up confirmed my suspicions. He asked me about love Yami.."

Yami thought back to the conversation he had with Heba when he came home at a later period and expressed himself. He couldn't but smile, how come he's been oblivious to the truth "So soon.."

Yugi nodded "Too soon."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Heba glared at the pavement with hatred, his feet never ceasing in their movement. He had his arms over his chest protectively since Atemu always felt the need to reach out and grab his hand at all the unexpected moments. He bit his lip as they continued their journey in silence, the taller halting all conversations due to his lack of response. He once again felt guilty for acting like such an ass, but when in the presence of Atemu, he cannot help it. He raised his head to gaze out of the corner of his eye at Atemu, the male never snapping his eyes away from the long road ahead. Again he bit his lip, his eyes downcast.

"Here we are." Atemu's voiced pierced the silence, his hand directed towards a building they had stopped in front of. Heba snapped his head up and smiled, his eyes shining.

"I love cinemas, what are we watching?"

Atemu smirked "You'll see."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Heba slumped further into his seat, his hands clinging to the armrest. He could see his knuckles turn a deathly white due to the lack of blood circulation, but he didn't have the heart to care. Instead of watching the movie projecting on the screen he found himself glaring daggers at the object of his frustration "Seriously?"

Atemu inclined in his seat, eyes flickering momentarily towards the angered teen before falling back on the screen ahead "What? I like this movie."

"Why..?"

He shrugged, hands blindly searching for the popcorn "The love that they share is captivating."

"And tragic."

"Indeed. It's catastrophic, but the story is a beautiful one at that, even if it does end tragically."

Heba nodded stiffly, his hold on the arm rest relaxing "I watched this yesterday, it was the main reason I was out so early, but so late.."

Atemu smiled "You're still not used to the time difference huh?"

"Not at all." He found himself smiling, his body finally relaxing in his seat. He didn't feel uncomfortable like he had previously thought, quite the opposite.

Atemu nodded in understanding, eyes now trained on the smaller who seemed less troubled and more carefree. "So, what was the reason this movie brought you out?" He raised an eyebrow in interest.

Heba felt his face flame up at his spoken question, his own eyes immediately breaking contact with striking ruby at their intensity "Could you envision yourself finding love only for that person to be harshly ripped away from you?" At his own words, his mind instantly powered up a mental image of his father. He knew of all the misdeeds that transpired between his mother and her uncle, the revelation that he had successfully killed her, but through the power of her millennium puzzle that maintained her soul, freed her from those vicious confines all thanks to his father who poured his heart and soul into completing the puzzle without knowing anything of the outcome. He's sure his father could answer his question without hesitation, his lover was indeed ripped away from him abruptly, his heart shattered and broken beyond repair...

"I'm afraid it's a question I cannot answer. I've never been in love with another individual therefore painting an image would show to be difficult. Why do you ask, are you in love?" He seemed to frown at his own suggestion, his hand gripping on the leather armrest subconsciously. The thought of Heba in love with someone else and not himself had his stomach turning, who has stolen his shorty's heart?

Heba's eyes widened, his arms frantically waving around in the air to dismiss Atemu's assumptions "NO NO! I'M NOT-" He clamped his mouth shut as all eyes were on him, most glaring daggers at his very being while others held a finger to their mouth with a brief 'shh'. He blushed and bowed his head before lowering his voice to a more appropriate volume "I'm not in love at all, just overly curious I suppose.. Sometimes I find myself wondering what it would be like to fall in love, who it would be and our future together."

Atemu gave a stiff nod while relaxing in his seat. So he was mistaken and paranoid for no reason at all. Heba doesn't love anyone, but that means he has no interest in him either. He frowned, his eyes scanning over the teen who was back to watching the movie. He couldn't allow that. Sitting up, he caught Heba's attention "So.. Not a crush or..?"

Heba titled his head to the side in a manner which made Atemu resist the urge to pounce on him and devour him then and there. "Nope."

 _Nope_ was what replayed in his head. _Nope._ He slumped back in his chair, his glare directed on the head of an unsuspecting victim. So that means.. Turning back towards Heba, he decided to try again "So are you not attracted to anyone?"

Heba contemplated his question for longer that Atemu deemed necessary, but soon gave his answer "I guess so.. That Miho chick is attractive and Mai.."

Atemu's eye twitched "Anyone else?"

"A girl in my tutor called-"

"-Any guys?"

Heba frowned, his eyes trailing downwards towards the popcorn that Atemu was squeezing the life out of. He titled his head to the side, a minute smirk twitching at his lips "Oh, I see.." He moved Atemu's murderous hand away from the ruined popcorn while using his other hand to place the box elsewhere, his hold never breaking from Atemu's "You were hoping I said your name!" He gave a faint chuckle, mindful of every arrogant mortal in the cinema who weren't amused with their constant mutterings.

"Was not." He ripped his hand away from Heba's and turned his glare back towards the still unsuspecting male in front of him.

Heba sighed "Fair enough."

Why does he always say the wrong things then feel guilty afterwards?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Heba wrapped his arms around himself as he walked behind Atemu who still hadn't spoken to him since his outburst. He didn't know what to say to put things right, he didn't know if there was a wrong to put right. He acted on instinct, maybe a little out of line, but it was so obvious. Who knew Atemu to be the type who would turn ignorant and strive to escape him because he spoke his thoughts out loud. Even so, he felt hurt, a deep wave of guilt forming in his chest, as well as an emotion he cannot decipher. "Atemu?" He glowered when Atemu made no acknowledgement whatsoever "Atemu, please?"

And as if Heba's pleading voice snapped him out of whatever phase he was in, he stopped and peered over his shoulder while waiting for the smaller to catch up. When he did, he sighed "What is it Heba?"

"I'm sorry."

He stopped in his tracks, Heba following simultaneously "Forget it, I was over reacting shorty. Don't apologize."

"But-"

"-No. Where do you live? I'll walk you home."

Heba, defeated, gave Atemu his address and the two continued their walk in silence. However, their silence was short lived as Heba grew frustrated "Atemu..?"

Said person stuffed his hands inside his pockets, his head turning to the teen inching closer "What now?"

"This is my home.."

Atemu's frown was soon replaced by realization. Indeed they were. He had to admire the architecture for a brief second, such beauty and delicacy that mirrors Heba's personality and appearance. A resplendent work of art.. Shaking those thoughts aside, he entered the gate and advanced up the path to the main entrance with Heba on his tail.

"Thank you Atemu. I really enjoyed today and it was sweet of you to accompany me home, you weren't obliged to..."

"Of course, it was my pleasure." He grasped Heba's hand with his own, raising them towards his lips for a brief kiss "I'll be off, see you at school." With an incline of his head, he began his lengthy journey home.

Heba suddenly felt his blood run cold, a surge of loneliness sneaking up on him as he followed Atemu's retreating form with his eyes. He didn't want him to go, that emotion was obvious, but they've already said their goodbyes and he was now leaving without looking back. He briefly wondered how Atemu was feeling, is he also battling with his emotions? Rubbing his arms, he shouted out one word before he could prevent it from escaping.

"STAY!"

He didn't know why he said it, he knew his parents were inside, but the ache in his chest didn't let those thoughts wander.

"Heba?"

Heba glanced up, his eyes serious "Stay, please?"

When Atemu gave a nod although his eyes held confusion, both entered through the door without so much as a word between them. The air was thick, almost impenetrable, however, a voice, deep and demanding authority easily cut through the air "What on earth is this?"

Heba closed the door behind him before turning towards his father. "Just bringing a friend home."

"I see." He eyed Atemu suspiciously but shrugged, shortly dropping whatever subject he was going to bring up "Well, have fun. I'll be with your mother. Jaden and Mana decided to take Yusei for a walk around the back field, they left approximately five minutes ago." He patted Heba on the shoulder while nodding his head in Atemu's direction "Again, have fun." He chuckled before disappearing up the stairs, leaving the two boys alone.

Heba frowned. He had to admit that his encounter with his father was odd. He was sure he would question him more, maybe even demand that Atemu leaves. And what was with that laugh? "I guess father is getting laid.."

"Pardon?"

Heba jumped, his hands cupping his mouth. Unbelievable. Did he just say that out loud? "I uhh.. I said I think my father is a maid..-Fuck." He rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks burning up "He's hiring a maid, that's what I said!.." BINGO! He turned his head and facepalmed. He must look like a fool. What rhymes with laid?..Maid..Paid..Suede. Not like it matters anymore.

Behave like a fool?

 **Check.**

"I see, do you even have any maids around here?" He surveyed the room they were in, finding no one to be in sight apart from Heba and himself.

"What? That's absurd. Why would we hire maids? We're not invalids."

Atemu snapped his head around, his eyebrow raising "But you just told me your dad is hiring a-"

"-So, what shall we do? I have games?"

Atemu sighed but dropped the subject "What kind?"

"I'll show you!" Heba grabbed hold of his arm, hauling him up the stairs along with himself towards his room. He had a great selection of games, most electronic, but he's not adverse to board games so bought a few of them too. Normally he'd just play MMORPGs on his laptop, but a small change couldn't hurt. Entering his room, he pushed Atemu in and slammed the door shut behind them, startling Atemu.

"What has that door ever done to you?"

"I've walked into it a few times, it's lethal!" He ignored the bewildered look while crouching on the floor in front of his TV to sort through his games. He had a stack full and more downstairs in the game room. He really needs list everything off..

"Neat collection. How about GTA? They have strip clubs." He smirked, settling down next to the flustered teen who budged away instantly.

"I guess.." Opening up the case, he placed the delicate disk into his Ps4 and waited until the game loaded. During the seemingly endless wait, he fiddled with his controller, tapping random buttons out of boredom. He chanced a glance towards Atemu, noting he was staring at the screen with a blank expression. "So.." He leaned back, craning his head to the side "Do you have this game?"

"Only for the strip club."

"Right.." Did he even need to ask? That was obvious. "So.." He turned back towards the TV, thankful the loading screen had ended "To the strip club?"

Atemu turned towards Heba, smirking "To the strip club."

~45 minutes later~

Heba's mouth dropped open "Did you just flip me off?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You totally did!" Heba turned his attention back towards the TV, pressing a specific button that had his character squatting.

"What the hell are you doing?" Atemu exclaimed amused. All Heba's character was doing was bobbing up and down on the spot, well, he was bobbing up and down on a dead pedestrian and by the glint in Heba's eyes, he loved it.

~35 minutes later~

Heba pouted. Atemu thought it would be funny to continuously shoot him down as soon as he respawns. What an asshole. He turned towards his 'friend', his eyes narrowed "STOP KILLING ME DAMNIT! I WANT TO RIDE IN A HELICOPTER."

Atemu sighed, his eyes trailing towards his watch "I'm afraid that would need to wait till a later date, it's getting late and I'm sure my parents will be getting antsy right about now. Sorry Heba, another time?"

"But you've only been here for over an hour, stay a little longer, please?" He pleaded, an awful feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. "You could stay here for the night? Ring your parents up, text them?"

Atemu chuckled, the sound breaking through the thick silence and going straight to his groin. _His groin_.. He instantly placed a blanket over his nether regions, trusting he didn't look suspicious by the fluid and sharp movement of his hand. He bowed his head, embarrassment working its way up his body. Why is he feeling all these emotions so suddenly? He peered behind thick eyelashes, frowning when he saw Atemu smirking. What a jerk!

"If you insist.." He leaned closer "But where will I be staying?"

And just as Atemu inched closer, Heba automatically shuffled away "In one of the guest rooms."

"Hmm, then I'll pass." In a blink of an eye, he was at the door "See you at school shorty."

Back to the nickname.

"No, wait!" Heba shot up, his hands rooting through drawers "I have blankets, maybe you could stay on the floor and-"

"No-" Atemu cut him off, his body leaning against the closed door "I'm a guest, right? Shouldn't I be on the bed?"

Heba sighed, head bowed "Then you can have my bed, I'll sleep on the-"

Atemu scoffed. Was this kid for real? He must be dense. "How about we both sleep on the bed?"

"W-What!..But we hardly know each other! Isn't that _too_ intimate?"

"If you want it to be."

"I'm not gay!" He snapped, his head turning to hide his blush and the conspicuous arousal in his pants. Truth be told, he's starting to question his sexuality. He's attracted to Atemu, his body heats up when he's around, his breathing becomes ragged, butterflies form in his stomach and his dick stands to attention when Atemu pulls a sexual face without even knowing it himself. If he's not attracted to Atemu then his body mustn't be functioning correctly.

"Fair enough." He took hold of the door handle "I'll-"

"Stop that! Gahh..FINE! You can sleep with me!" Heba mumbled curses under his breath, his hands working on shutting the blinds and curtains to stop the sunlight filtering through his room. Once the room was engulfed by darkness and he had finished turning the console off, he divested down to his boxers and slipped under the covers while patiently waiting for Atemu to text his parents and do the same. Closing his eyes, he soon felt an extra weight on the bed followed by faint shuffling before a firm chest was pressed against his back. Despite the heat, his body shivered at the contact, his body aching to be touched, to connect in more ways than one..

"Night Heba.." Atemu whispered, his breath tickling Heba's neck purposely to stir a reaction from the smaller. He wasn't disappointed with his actions as he suddenly felt an extra weight on his chest, his eyes staring up at lust filled amethyst.

"What do you think you are doing?" He growled, his fingers digging in the flesh of Atemu's bicep.

Atemu ignored the pain in his arm to grasp Heba's chin between his fingers, his hand guiding his face towards his own to bring their lips together sensually and erotically. Their lips parting and closing in perfect rhythm, their hands tentatively rubbing along bare flesh, anything exposed that they can get their trailing hands on.

Heba couldn't stop the moan from escaping, his hands leaving their explorations momentarily to tangle in Atemu's hair. So many feelings were projected through one kiss, intense and stimulating feelings that were making his toes curl in delight.

Atemu broke the kiss unwillingly to answer the question long ago spoken "I'm merely doing what you desire.." His hands were now slowly trailing beneath the waistband of Heba's boxers, fingers massaging skin beneath. His gaze never wavered from the smaller as he slowly reached towards the object of Heba's aching need that lay concealed by fabric, his hands cupping and massaging his erection.

Heba's groans and cries were music to his ears, his body immediately reacting to Heba's every exclamation and body arches. He could feel himself grow painfully hard watching the other writhing on top on him, his smaller body reacting to his hands that offer pleasure. "A-Atemu.." He moaned out, his hands shaking from where they held him up. His mind was a mess, everything coherent shattered and swept away. He couldn't think, he was in too deep to stop his actions. He knew it was wrong, but he proceeded nevertheless. He's never felt so good before, his body intoxicated with desire, a long hidden desire that he has laid concealed at the back of his mind for an endless period of time. God did it feel good to set it free, to act up on it.

Talented hands continued with their ministrations, owner of said hands eyes closed to savor the moans that heightened in pitch and grew more frequent as his friends climax was nearing. The humidity increased, the air hot, the windows steaming. A sheen layer of sweat blanketed Heba's body, his blonde bangs falling over his eyes that were half lidded. Heba reached down to claim Atemu's lips with his own, his tongue battling it out with Atemu's to slip inside his own territory and explore.

Lips and tongues caressing each other, Heba's breathing grew ragged, his pants more frequent and needy. He broke the kiss to peer down at Atemu behind his eyelashes and bangs, his body instinctively arching as Atemu's active hand worked him faster "I..I-I'm close.."

Atemu nodded, his body relaxing when their lips met for a third time, the kiss more zealous and heated. Heba squirmed on top of him, his body constantly rubbing against his own restricted member that was still hidden underneath his own boxers. He ignored his own desire to fulfill Heba's, his hand never ceasing it's actions.

"A-Atemu!" Heba cried out, his body collapsing as he spilled his seed on Atemu's hand. He shivered, bathing in the aftermath of the handjob he received. Both lay silently for what seemed like forever as Heba tried to regain his composure. He was still on cloud nine, his body shivering with unknown excitement. He could lay there for eternity, even more so when Atemu wrapped his arms around his waist and brought him close. He was content to lie in his arms without being relinquished. He was in too deep.

"Atemu I'm-" He cut himself off as he raised his head from Atemu's chest, his eyes drinking in the sight of his friend who's eyes were closed, his breathing even. Smiling, he leaned forward to place a kiss on slightly parted lips, his head settling on his chest "Night Atemu, thank you." After staring at the opposing wall for a while longer, he finally succumbed to darkness.

-x-x-x-x-x-


	7. Frying pan xD

Chapter 7-

Heba aroused to the sound of a continuous beeping off towards his right, his hand blindly seeking the object of his disturbance to punch his fist on it, not caring if his alarm shattered in the process. When the room was submerged in silence, the only noise being his own patterned breathing, he gave a drowsy smile, his eyes sealed to savor the quiet and short-lived moment before the need to get ready for school arises.

He lay in silence for what seemed like forever, his gaze fixated on the ceiling as different thoughts swarmed around his head. He merely jumped, his eyes drinking in the vacant space beside him. The nights events filtered through his mind, his stomach turning at the realization that he had been neglected. He sat in an upright position, hands rubbing at his eyes. He couldn't believe it.. He should have seen it coming, but was too blinded by the pleasure he was receiving to think about anything regarding the outcome.

In his slight frustration and heavy disappointment, he rose from his bed that seemed empty, his eyes sought out his fresh clothes that were placed neatly on his drawer. He needed a shower to get rid of the remnants from the night before, otherwise his scent would smell strong to his parents. As he walked towards the door, he couldn't help the feeling that was creeping up on him, he felt used and worthless, but mostly he was disappointed in himself for falling for Atemu's advances even though he was the one who initiated everything.

Atemu was surprisingly gentle with him, held him like one would their lover. It made him feel special, he helped him experience feelings he had never had the honour to ever experience before and for that, he was grateful. But why did he leave him? Without a note no less. He frowned while yanking the door open to the bathroom. How will they be towards each other now? Would Atemu want to speak to him? Slamming the door shut behind him, he stomped towards the shower, all the time he was seething inside.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fresh and composed, Heba descended the stairs at a leisured pace and smiled when the sweet scent of pancakes filled his nose. He picked up his pace, jumping down the last step to run inside the kitchen. However, when he reached the door, he stopped in shock and surprise.

"Hey sweety!" Yugi perked up when she caught sight of her son, her hands busy with turning the pancakes "Take a seat?"

Heba nodded stiffly, his feet on autopilot as he was dragged towards the table, bottom perching on the chair adjacent to his father. He gave his father a small greeting before turning his eyes to lock with ruby. His throat immediately turned dry and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. Across from him was none other than Atemu who sat shirtless, his mouth full of his mums delicious pancakes.

"Morning, Heba." He smirked knowingly, eyes on the beautiful blush that's lit up Heba's features.

"Morning." He mumbled, his focus anywhere but on Atemu. He never expected to find Atemu in his kitchen and talking to his parents civilly no less. It seemed odd, somewhere along the lines of unbelievable. He shrugged it off, deciding to go with the flow and devour the pancakes that were placed in front of him. Gods did they smell wonderful.

Yami chuckled at the eager expression that lit up his son's eyes. He squeezed his shoulder and stood while scooping up his empty plate to place in the sink to wash up. Once finished, he turned his attention back to his son and Atemu who sat awkwardly at the table. He shook his head, finding their antics to be amusing. "So, did you two have fun?"

To say he wasn't expecting a blush to be his response would be a lie. He smiled, his suspicions confirmed.

"Huh.. What?"

Atemu placed his plate in the sink and cleaned up, promptly retaking his seat opposite Heba. He leaned forward on his forearms to get that close proximity "Of course we did, am I right, or am I right?"

Yugi raised her eyebrow at his suggestive tone, her focus away from her pancakes and on the male 'guest' at her table. Her expression that was filled with nothing but confusion soon changed in a heartbeat. Dropping her folk on the plate with a clank, she spun around on her heel and glared "Y-You.. YOU." Her tone dropped a few octaves, the other three in the room stopping what they were doing to turn towards the enraged and shock stricken female in the room "Did you two.. DID YOU HAVE SEX?"

Heba shot out of his seat, spluttering "What? That's INSANE! Why would I.. Why would he? No way!.." His composure was crumbling, he knew it. What could he say? He couldn't lie to his parents. He never had and if he did, he'd forever be haunted with a never ending guilt that would worsen with every tick on the clock.

"Heba." Yugi's voice lowered if possible. It had Heba reeling back in fright, his composure dropping more and more..

"I swear we haven't had sex! Atemu! Don't just sit there.. WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING YOU JERK!" He couldn't believe he was having this conversation nor could he believe Atemu was smirking while they were having said conversation. Is he for real? Is he asking for a death wish? He's with his parents, parents who are protective of him and would kill in an instant if one was to do him any harm. How can he sit there looking so smug?

"So what was it like? It's something I've never experimented with." Yami asked nonchalantly, legs crossed in interest. He was soon met with a frying pan to the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He shrieked whilst jumping out of his chair, hands cupping his throbbing head.

Yugi gripped the frying pan firmly and held it in front of her in a threatening manner. She snarled, eyes narrowing to that of slits. She looked like the immortal she is, one demonic creature out to get blood. "Who asks questions like that! He's your son damnit!"

"For the love of RA, I only asked what you were thinking!"

"Like hell. That's the complete opposite of what I was thinking."

"This can't be happening." He scowled, hands cupping his head in embarrassment "We didn't even..-"

 **I sense distress, can I help you master?**

Heba raised his head from his hands and turned. He nearly fell to his knees in relief at seeing Yusei, his wolf companion making an appearance inside the kitchen. He shot forward and embraced him with all his might, ignoring the stares being sent his way. The room was silent, everybody halting in their conversation/argument to acknowledge the new presence that broke all the tension. God, did he miss Yusei.

He hardly saw him yesterday due to the fact Yusei stayed at home instead of accompanying him to school on his own orders to require more sleep. He also missed him when he arrived home since his brother and sister had taken him for a long deserved walk. He's surprised he didn't wake up to him in the morning, which was unusual.

Giving his wolf the biggest smile he could muster, he answered with a simple "I'm fine," before taking his seat back at the table, his hand gesturing for Yusei to follow. He wanted to put everything straight, he needed to put everything straight. He didn't want his parents assuming things nor did he want to lie to them. It only seemed fitting to tell them the truth no matter how embarrassing the truth would be. Why was he born with a connection so strong to his parents? Why did he need to tell them EVERYTHING?

"Hebaaaaaaa" Yami sang in a sing-song voice, his tone assuring the teen that their previous conversation wasn't finished. He gave a cheeky grin, one eye shutting in a wink "I don't mean to pry in your newly established love life, but mummy and daddy just want to assure your safety."

If Yami wasn't his father, he'd steal his mother's frying pan and bonk him over the head with it himself. Again, is it too late to wish for different parents? Some that show maturity and don't pry into their son's love life? He sighed and faceplanted the desk, hard enough to form a headache. "I don't have a love life." He growled out, flinching at his own tone. He didn't need to look at Atemu to know he had a hurt expression, nor did he need to glance at his parents to see disappointment on their faces. He's never raised his voice to them before, only on the odd occasion where the matter wasn't serious, but this was different..

Yugi noticed the sudden tense atmosphere, the air thick with a variety of negative emotions. She sighed and whacked her husband on the back of the head, this time he was in luck since she had already put the frying pan away. "Enough of that. Heba have you fed?"

Heba sighed in relief at the conversation change and nodded his head "Two days ago."

She clucked her tongue "I think you may have under fed yourself. I believe it would be best if you hunt tonight, you may feel better."

Heba inclined his head in a nod, his eyes raising to lock with emotionless ruby. He gulped down the lump that formed in his throat at knowing he had some explaining to do to Atemu for his unthought of words. He's sure the taller feels rejected, but he didn't mean that at all. He's confused, more so now than he has ever been before. At first he assured himself that he was straight, attracted to girls and girls only. However, the more time he spends with Atemu, the more he doubts himself. He finds him handsome, his breathing acts up when he's nearby and his stomach does somersaults when he looks into his eyes. If that's not a sign, he's fucked.

He turned towards his parents who were bickering like an old married couple. Heba assumed it had something to do with the fact that Yugi whacked him around the head more than once. It was the only plausible explanation, especially since his father was cupping his head delicately while Yugi stood amused, her hand on her stomach. He nearly winced as he imagined his mother's wrath. Well, he's glad he's not his father.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Atemu?" Heba murmured while he picked up his pace. Atemu was avoiding him again, he didn't like it nor did he approve.

"What is it shrimp?"

Heba recoiled back, his stomach turning. Normally nicknames wouldn't phase him, he was used to 'shorty', yet shrimp appeared to be an insult, his voice filled with venom as he voiced that five letter word. He slowed down, shaking his head at his family who watched the scene with scowls. He didn't want an argument, it was pointless.

"Heba?"

Heba snapped his head to his left, his eyesight filled up of white and auburn "Want me to kick his ass for you? I have my baby with me." He pulled own a shimmering dagger, the blade smooth and sharp. "It won't kill him, but it would hurt like a bitch before his wounds heal." Bakura smirked, his eyes gleaming with demonic satisfaction. Heba shivered, he knew Bakura was picturing everything in his head and that alone made him terrified. Before he could comment, the sound of metal hitting flesh pierced through the air, his eyes snapping from Bakura who held his now throbbing head to his mother who held a frying pan.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Yami groaned and decided to split the two up. He felt an ounce of sympathy for Bakura, he too was a victim of Yugi's and the frying pans wrath. He grabbed his lover by her arm, jerking her into his chest while his other hand worked on prying her hands away from the frying pan before another poor soul gets hurt. He did at first wonder why Yugi brought a medium sized bag with her, it seemed suspicious, but as usual, he brushed it off.

"He's bringing violence in a family full of innocence, I won't allow it Yami." She whined, her hands fighting Yami's own to retrieve the pan.

"Innocence?" Marik smirked, oblivious to the death glare he was being sent "Since when were you innocent, my Queen?"

Yugi frowned "Shut up you bastard, when I get my hands on you I'm going to rip your dic-"

"NONONONO." Heba cupped his ears with his palms to block out everything, he didn't want to hear it. He shivered, that was a mental image he wishes to forget.

 **Oh the joy, we haven't even arrived at school yet!**

Heba nodded. Yup, it was going to be a long day.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tap..Tap..Tap..

"Heba Sennen, please pay attention, if you do not I'll need to take matters into my own hands. This has been your second warning, don't make it a third."

Yugi and Yami glared at her tone but remained quiet in their seats. She was partly right, Heba wasn't paying attention nor was he on the page they were on. Yugi leaned over her desk, her hand holding onto Yami's arm for stability "Psst!" At gaining his attention, she nodded her head to the book "Page 24 paragraph 2."

Heba smiled in thanks and turned towards the page everyone else was on. His thoughts had continued to trail towards Atemu who he hasn't spoken to since their encounter on the walk to school. He needs to apologize, he was in the wrong for his behaviour at the kitchen table.

"Very well, you can now read where Miko left off." She placed her glasses back on to read the small text, waiting for Heba to begin.

"And from this theory, the world was said to rupture into tiny microscopical pieces, mankind no longer existent, earth no longer in orbit." Heba frowned, what the fuck were they even reading? After his small paragraph, his face met his desk where sleep claimed him. God, did it feel amazing to let the world slip by.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So what gender are you hoping for, boy or girl?"

Heba placed his elbows on the table, his chin resting on his palms. "I'm excited either way, but I'd love to have a baby sister, wouldn't you?" He locked eyes with brown orbs, his face lighting up with curiosity. The thought of there being a new arrival to the family excited him, he was still in disbelief.

"A baby sister would be like having another mum. Imagine that.. Two Yugi's.." Jaden stared at the ceiling of the noisy cafeteria, his eyes gleaming "I find that thought to be extremely interesting, but scary at the same time."

Yugi turned away from her conversation, placing on a fake scowl "I heard that."

Heba giggled, his hands now reaching underneath the table to run his fingers through Yusei's fur. He's sure it would look odd to everyone considering, from their perspective, it would seem like Heba was stroking thin air. The cause, Yusei was invisible.

Yusei purred, his head lolling to the side so Heba had better access to his neck area. He cherished the moments when Heba ran his fingers through his fur, it was heaven.

"Hey short stuff, isn't that the guy who took your virginity?" Marik asked, his finger pointing towards the door where Atemu made his appearance from, his eyes scanning the cafeteria until they fell on their table.

Heba bowed his head in an attempt to hide his face that was undoubtedly flustered from that comment. What is wrong with his family? They have no shame. "Fuck.. He didn't take my virginity!"

"That's not what your father said."

Yugi snapped her head towards her husband who immediately flinched away "You did what?" her voice dropped, her tone threatening.

"It slipped. Geez Marik, are you trying to get me killed?" He threw a couple of chips towards the sandy-blond male, smirking when he successfully hit his target in the eye.

"I can't believe I socialize with a bunch of moronic fools." Seto brushed the glares off nonchalantly, his arms crossing on the table "Who brags about their son's love life? Or lack thereof."

Joey mumbled under his breath, his eyes glaring at the table "Someone's cranky cus' dey don't have a love life!"

Yami's eyes glazed over with some kind of emotion, his head hitting the table as his shoulders began shaking uncontrollably. At first everyone seemed worried, however, that soon changed when he threw his head back, his mouth opening in a booming laugh that had Seto walking away from their table in humiliation. "Ha..ah..ak..ha..HA! Joey just.. Seto hasn't!" He shook his head as he tried to gain his breath, eyes shut tight. "Wow! That's the funniest thing I've heard in years!"

"You're such a fool Yami." Seto mumbled, sitting back down on the chair adjacent to his pup when Yami's obnoxious laughter ceased. He wasn't amused nor offended. Everything Joey had said was an absolute lie anyway, at least he hoped. The bickering continued for a while longer, Yami taunting Seto about Joey's comment while Yugi tries to keep him in place. Heba watched the loud commotion with vague interest, most of his attention on Atemu who was sat on the table in the corner with his friends. He felt jealousy build up when he noticed the girls that were surrounding him, one in particular sitting with her arm around his shoulder. Atemu wasn't acknowledging her, nor did he move away to evade her touch, his attention was mainly focused on his phone.

"Talk to him bro?" Jaden perked up once he espied his brothers longing glance in the direction of the male that bunked at their house for a night. He's not sure what's going through his little brother's head, but he has a clear imagination.

Heba let his eyes fall on his brother and his girlfriend who was focused on their conversation. He gave a small roll of his shoulders and a brief shrug. "And say what?"

Jaden's words caught in his throat, his head turning to the side "Well think fast, he's approaching our table."

Heba snapped his head in the direction his brother was looking, amethyst locking with warm rubies. Despite his stomach turning, he stood up and awaited Atemu's approach.

"Shrimp."

Heba glared. He wasn't thrilled to hear that nickname at all. If only he had his own comeback for such a degrading nickname. "What do you _want_ Atemu?" His response wasn't what he expected at all. He'd half expected a sarcastic comeback, Atemu brushing off his question with ease or a conversation shift to one more irrelevant, yet nothing of the sort came, in fact, he found himself suddenly pulled into a trapping embrace. He stood unresponsive for a while, his mind going haywire. But after everything finally clicked, Heba found his arms wrapping around Atemu's frame to bring him closer, his eyes closing at the warm contact.

After a while Heba pulled back, the hug seemed endless and he was aware of all the stares that were being sent their way. He let his arms drop to his side, noting Atemu's hurt expression at the loss of contact. Heba raised an eyebrow, his behaviour was odd, if not bizarre. "Atemu?" His voice was softly spoken, he didn't want anybody else to hear their conversation especially not his parents who were staring at them with interest.

"I've just been sent a text." Was his quick and cut short reply. He shoved his hands in his pocket, his posture straightening from their previous hug.

"And.." He pushed in hopes to receive a quick answer. Why would Atemu tell him about his parents sending a text?

"I'm going to Egypt."

His immediate reaction was to step back and keep space between their bodies. For some reason those words struck a cord, yet he doesn't know how long, whether it's a possibility he could be leaving for good or not. "Define going?"

Atemu rolled his eyes "Possibly a couple of months, five at most."

That answer eased him back into his own body, his shoulders relaxing. He let out a sigh of relief, however, the relief was cut short when his mind fully processed how long he'd actually be gone "Nononono.." He shook his head in denial, his hands bawling in fists "Five months! Why so long? Do you have to go?"

Atemu didn't expect that response, he'd half expected a small farewell to be his only answer which is why he jumped straight in and hugged him before he could process the extra warmth surrounding him and break apart. He let off a frown of his own. "It's not an obligation, but I've already accepted the invitation, we should be leaving after school."

"Why so soon!" Heba nearly flinched at his own tone, he didn't understand why he was reacting the way he was. He's enjoyed his short time with Atemu, he'll be gone longer than they've known each other. What if the 'thing' they have together dwindles until there's nothing left between them. What if Atemu meets someone else? Someone who knows what they want?

"Heba.." Atemu spoke soothingly, his voice calm and gentle. "I said five months at most, we may be back in the second month."

Heba still wasn't satisfied. He grabbed Atemu's wrist and dragged him out of the cafeteria so they could have a little privacy. All the stares they were being sent wasn't helping his mood, he was already aggravated almost up to the point of exploding without the extra help. He locked them into a nearby bathroom, his back leaning up against the door.

"Heba, what is the meaning of this?"

Heba couldn't help but notice how much Atemu just sounded like his father, the deep voice, those words exactly on point. He took a deep breath to regain his composure, god was his behaviour abnormal. "Atemu." Was the first time he spoke since they entered the bathroom "I don't want you to go, I know it's selfish but-." He cut himself off, his head bowed.

"But?"

"Nothing."

Atemu glared. He was tired of Heba's unnatural behaviour. One minute shorty hates him with all his being, the next he's begging him to stay nearby? "Your mood swings are starting to piss me off shorty, I don't play games and you my friend are no exception." He continued to glare as he shoved by Heba to approach the door "Speaking of games, I'm not a toy you can play with and later dispose of when I have no more use."

"What no!" He ran in front of the door, his arms spread as a barrier to keep Atemu from making his exit "You don't understand, I'm not using you I'm just confused!"

"About what?" He raised an eyebrow while staying put to hear whatever Heba had to say. He was genuinely intrigued and curious.

Once again Heba bowed his head to avoid eye contact. "All these new feelings I've been experiencing as soon as you entered my life." He let his arms fall by his side, his head still bowed. All in all, he looked like a defeated and vulnerable teen. "I have a clear idea of what these feelings are, but I'm scared."

"Scared of-?"

"I'm scared to act up on them, I'm scared to venture somewhere I've never been before. See you don't understand how I'm feeling because even I don't. I can't pinpoint it, all I can do is try and see where they take me. But once again, I'm scared."

Atemu mentally cringed, he had a clear imagination of what Heba was speaking about and in all honesty he was scared too. "What are you getting at shorty?"

He sighed. Atemu didn't make it easy for him at all. He kicked at the bathroom floor while sorting through his emotions and grasping his thoughts. "I think I like you." He eventually admitted, his cheeks flaming and taking on a red hue.

An eyebrow was slightly raised at Heba's confession. "As in like-like?"

"What are we, children?"

"Possibly so in mind." Atemu clicked his tongue, his eyes sought out Heba's own to detect a particular emotion, but failed miserably from the blank look he received. He had no idea of what to make of anything, he was struggling with how to react.

"So.." Heba clasped his hands behind his back and rocked from side to side, his head bowed just like a child would when getting scolded by their parents. "I guess you don't feel the same way."

Atemu frowned, his hands rubbing the back of his neck in nerves. He could've sworn he was sweating. "I don't think I can give you what you want, I've never been the type of guy to commit to one person, I lose interest easily.. Uh.. But I do like you- Wait no, I like-like you too." He was sure the room turned unbelievably hot, his skin was tingling. "I'd only hurt you in the long run and it's a risk I don't want to take."

He half expected Heba to shout at him or make a fast exit to avoid him. The words Heba spoke shocked him.

"Shouldn't that be my decision? Fuck Atemu! I've just confessed to you, at least give me the time of day."

"I've just told you that-"

"Are you scared Atemu?"

The aforementioned man recoiled back, his eyes wide "Scared of what?"

"Are you scared of commitment? Are you scared that you may love me in the long run?"

Atemu's frown deepened "No."

"Then?" He growled, fists shaking in anger.

"If I hurt you or lose you I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself. Normally I don't let my emotions escape, but with you I couldn't stop them. That's what I'm scared of.. Around you I find it hard to control my urges and I have a strong fear that they could get stronger the more I'm with you. If I can't keep them at bay then-"

He was silenced as soft velvety lips were pressed up against his own, their bodies simultaneously moving until Heba was pinned up against the wall by his more than responsive body. It was sweet and tender, passionate but slow to allow their emotions to seep out for the other to see. He let the kiss continue until he had a feeling their actions would only continue and go down a much more intimate and heated route if they didn't stop. He pulled back, his hands held against the wall as he panted. The kiss was breathtaking, literally.

"I'm sorry Atemu."

Atemu opened his eyes that he didn't know he closed. He shook his head, his posture straightening "N-No.. I should apologize."

Heba titled his head, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt "No, you have no need." He bowed his head "The kiss.. I didn't know what came over me."

 **BANG BANG**

" _Heba are you in there?_ "

Heba closed his eyes "One minute father, I'm fine."

" _If you're sure, your mother was worried_."

"Tell her not to worry, I'll be out in a minute." When he got a small hum in response, he knew his father got the message and left to assure his wife. Turning back to Atemu, he gave one of his sheepish smiles "I guess I should go, is this goodbye?"

Atemu's eyes softened, his whole body tingling with different emotions. He had one small solution that could keep them together, he had no idea if Heba would agree. "Come with me?"

"Pardon?" Heba's eyes widened "Run that by me again."

"Look short stuff.. We have a house in Egypt that has a rage of guests rooms where you could bunk if you agree to come with. I could give my parents a call, I'm more than sure they'd be happy to have you tag along."

Heba's eyes lit up, his hopes rising "I could come, your parents wouldn't mind?" The light in his eyes soon dissipated when a thought occurred "My parents.. I don't think they'd allow it."

"Then let's go and ask them, who knows?" Before Heba could protest, he grabbed his wrist and dragged them out the bathroom in search for the lovey dovey couple. They found them but a few minutes later making out in the hallway.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Heba felt all jittery, his stomach turning as they approach territory he's never been before. He glanced over at Atemu who was focusing on the building as it gradually grew near. They hadn't conversed much on their journey, nor have they shared many glances. After their little talk inside the school bathroom, they had tracked down Heba's parents with little effort and instantly told them about their small talk involving Egypt. To Heba's surprise they didn't put up much of a fight like he had first expected. True, they protested, but their protests soon died down to defeat. They couldn't deny their son of anything.

However, they didn't let everything slide before threatening Atemu to look after their son and keep him safe. 2/5 months is too long for comfort, but they promised they would come to visit whether Atemu's parents liked the sudden intrusion or not.

They can be stubborn.

"Why didn't your parents just phone up my parents and make an agreement of sorts?"

That deep voice sliced through Heba's thoughts, amethyst eyes locking on questioning ruby. "I'm not sure, I guess it didn't cross their minds."

His response was a small grunt "We're here." He shrugged his school jacket off while using his hand to open the front door. He gestured for Heba to follow him inside and take off his coat. He knew they'd be leaving soon, but that would be in an hours time.

Heba placed his coat on the rack while kicking his shoes off and leaving his suitcase by the door. He couldn't help his eyes as they explored the room they were in. It looked surprisingly cozy for a hallway. Many pictured adorned the walls, family photos he presumed. Above a white beautifully carved table sat a decent sized mirror that appeared to be fingerprint free, as if newly placed. The flooring seemed to be a white marble, freshly polished and smooth. He's sure he could see his reflection from where he stood. As he moved his gaze, he came face to face with a woman that offered him a dazzling smile. Not expecting the newcomer, he let out a manly shriek.

Or so he thought.

"Therethere." The woman chuckled, her ebony hair dancing with her movements. "I didn't mean to scare you young one."

"No.." He bowed his head "It's fine, I didn't see you approach." As he raised his head he immediately noticed another figure behind the woman that snuck up on him moments ago.

As if catching on to Heba's thoughts, Atemu decided to intervene. "This is my mother Amy and my father Zak. Mother, father, this is Heba."

"Heba." The woman, Amy, held a finger to her chin "Now, that name sounds familiar to me, does it ring a bell honey?"

The guy who was deemed as 'honey' shook his head, his own finger towards his chin as if to imitate the female "It does, maybe Atemu has mentioned him before?"

"Maybe." She shrugged it off and gave Heba a huge welcoming smile "Oh wow, it's so good to have you joining us, Atemu never brings anyone home!"

Heba gave an innocent smile, his eyes glinting. He already likes Atemu's parents, they're so sweet. "Thank you for having me here."

"It's nothing." Zak brought the unsuspecting teen into a hug, his hands rubbing at his hair in a noogie when he made a shift "You must be dear to our son."

When Heba was released he could've sworn there was a small hint of a blush gracing Atemu's cheeks, but had no time to ponder it as said male changed the subject "So, when are we leaving? Heba's suitcase is by the door, we made sure to stop by his house first to collect all his necessities."

"In an hour. I thought you boys would be hungry so I decided to cook something up."

"Wonderful." Atemu gave his mother a grateful smile, his arms stretching behind his back. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking a shower. If dinner is ready before I'm finished can you place it in the microwave?"

"Sure thing hot stuff, don't be too long."

Heba watched the pair converse, his eyebrows raising when Amy called her son 'hot stuff'. Atemu gave him a look as if to say 'You'll get used to it' before disappearing down the corridor and up the stairs. Heba nodded to himself and stared off in the distance. He felt unbelievably lonely now that Atemu was gone.

Geez, what is he turning into?

-x-x-x-x-x-

I've been neglecting writing again D;

Sorry guys xD

I have so many story Ideas that I want to publish, but the stories I have up right now are my main priority so I'll try and update asap =]

('.')/


	8. Feelings

Chapter 8-

Heba shuddered. Never in a million years did he picture himself sitting shoulder deep in a hot tub directly across from Atemu. He kept his focus on the water, his arms moving around swiftly but gently as a diversion from their awkward situation. Heba couldn't cope, the atmosphere was tense, even more so with Atemu's parents relaxing in the hot tub next to theirs. Ever since they entered the peaceful and refreshing environment, the pair hadn't said a word to each other, their previous conversation cut off abruptly as they divest down to their swimming trunks and test the waters between them. They'd send shy glances, but as always, their stubborn nature blocked them from breaking the undesired tension.

" _Hey, Zak, not when the kids are around_."

" _Both are young adults love, not kids."_

Heba raised his head towards the bickering duo only to snap it to the side abruptly, his head bowing in utter embarrassment. He felt his cheeks rise in temperature and coughed to conceal his flushed state. They reminded him so much of his parents, it was strangely bizarre considering they were entirely different people at heart and mind.

As his subconscious wandered to his parents he found himself frowning. Oh, how he misses his parents dearly. He's been on vacation for two weeks, two whole weeks without speaking to them. Not even a single phone call. He insisted that he'd be fine and they didn't need to call constantly. He thought he'd cope with the distance but was sorely mistaken. He's homesick, he misses his family, his friends.. But most of all he misses his fluffy companion, Yusei...

"Heba... Are you alright?"

That deep voice... Heba's throat turned dry, his cheeks flushing crimson from the piercing stare he received. He hesitantly raised his head and offered the concerned teen a nod, he was afraid that if he spoke up his voice would waver. He wanted to save the embarrassment and postpone it till a later date. He had no idea why he was acting the way he was, his body seemed to flare up with a wanton burn over simple things whether it be over Atemu's touch or his voice calling out his name.

Atemu sighed, dripping fingers rubbing through newly conditioned tresses. "You haven't voiced a word since we arrived, what's on your mind?"

Heba blushed profusely, his body turning until his back was towards the other. Why was he getting remarkably flustered by a simple question? Atemu had all the right reasons to assume something was wrong by his strange behaviour. It was more than true that they hadn't spoken a word since their encounter inside the school toilet. Heba's head lowered at the mental images that filtered through his mind. He was basically rejected, dammit. "Nothing is on my mind."

That was a lie. He was still in a mental battle with his inner demons that accumulated because of his blunt confession. Atemu didn't give him a solid answer, of course it's in his nature to assume the worse.

"Come here shorty." His arms opened wide in a warm and enticing invitation, however, his expression was blank, an emotionless mask forming at his own soft-spoken demand. Heba suppressed a snort that threatened to escape his lips at the lack of emotions filtering on Atemu's face, he could at least show him a little sentiment from time to time. Despite the spur of negativity, he accepted the invitation albeit reluctantly and wrapped his arms around him with little enthusiasm, but made sure to break the embrace as quick as it started. He didn't want to come off _too_ clingy.

Even despite his own reasons for breaking the warm embrace, he couldn't stop the pain that made itself known by the sudden loss of contact.

He scowled in disgust, his eyebrows lowering with the small gesture.

Why was he so _attached_?

With negative thoughts swarming his mind he tried to take a step back to allow a little distance between their bodies, it was oddly needed with how flustered Heba grew from their close proximity. But as he took his first step, he found his body crashing back into a firm chest, a hand held securely on his back to keep him in place.

"Atemu.." He whispered, violet irises seeking out swirls of ruby. He inhaled deeply as the face that's the object of his attraction grew near, the short gap between them closing until it was nonexistent. Their lips met with the faintest brush, almost as if hesitant to meet and take a step further. The pace remained the same, none were willing to break the set pace nor were they willing to break apart despite the still on-going debate inside the smaller males mind.

Obviously everything came to an end, sometimes too sudden for comfort.

Atemu begrudgingly broke the kiss with great reluctance to acknowledge the strange sound off to his right, he titled his head to the side and found his lips forming a frown. He had no idea what the sound was, but his parents were nowhere in sight, putting two and two together wasn't so difficult. However, despite his own mental assurance, he couldn't shake the dreadful feeling that grew in the pit of his stomach. Something was amiss, there was definitely something bizarre about his parents absence.

"Heba." He pulled the male at arms length who gazed up at him with major confusion. Atemu ignored the glance, he had to stay focused, he needed to be on alert.

"Atemu? hey.." He raised his hand to cup Atemu's cheek, his gaze never wavering. "Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No." He quickly tilted the boys head to connect his lips with his own in a reassuring gesture despite the chill that trailed up his spine. He broke the kiss as quick as it started, his head snapping back towards the door in which the strange sound was coming from. He wasted no time in dragging his body out of the hot tub and pulling Heba with him, being sure to ignore whatever protest that escape the shorter boys lips. "Put your clothes back on shorty, we need to go and find my parents."

Something seemed to click in Heba's mind. His eyes finally focusing on the lack of bodies in the room, it had him on edge, he didn't understand why. "Ok." Was all he could reply, his mind wandering to all the possible scenarios to where Amy and Zak could be. He quickly went to work on adding extra layers to his body, Atemu soon following after.

But a few minutes later they found themselves at the door, Atemu taking the lead in case someone were to leap out at them. He opened the door and hesitantly peeked his head out, his head turning in every direction, left, right, up, down to make sure the coast was clear. There was nothing.. Of course.

He let out a sigh of relief, his fingers dragging through his tatted hair. "I guess I'm just paranoid."

"..Heheh.." Heba gave a nervous laugh. What could he say? He was paranoid too. "Where did Amy and Zak get up too?"

"Right here boys, we decided to leave you two love birds alone."

Two figures emerged around the corner with a milkshake in each hand. They handed one to the boys and kept one for themselves "So are you too, you know..An item?"

Just as Heba went to deny their assumptions, Atemu beat him to it but with a response he never expected.

"Of course, isn't that right Habibti?"

Heba's throat turned dry, his eyes snapping back and forth between the three present in the room. His cheeks burned, he could have sworn someone poured gasoline at his feet and set him aflame. Damn was he hot.. "Umm.." He pulled at his collar, sweat forming at his brow "Yeee-haha.. sure."

"Kawaii!" Amy squealed, her hands shooting towards her mouth to stifle her giggles.. Heba was sure that if he was in an anime, Amy would have hearts flying around her with a blinding background. Again, how could he compare her to his mother.. What the hell was he thinking?

Atemu slung his arm around the flushed teen and smirked. He was enjoying it more that he should. "Why so red faced habibti? Are you feeling alright?"

Heba immediately straightened his back and nodded almost simultaneously, his eyes anywhere but the three present in the room with him. "Maybe because it's hot in here. Yeah, that's why."

"Oh really? The temperature seems pretty cool to me, don't you think so hot stuff?"

'Hot stuff' nodded his head in agreement, his prize smirk turning more distinct. "Indeed, that's odd."

Heba sipped at his milkshake as a distraction from his extremely awkward situation. Even though he was filled to the brim with embarrassment, his mind would always tune in the words Atemu spoke mere minutes before. He had no idea what everything inquired.. Is he dating Atemu or was it just a bluff? A teasing moment?

Is he truly ready for a relationship?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Yugi leaned back in her chair, her hand held over her belly as a pain that had her groaning made itself known. She felt horrible, never before has she suffered from a bellyache as bad as she has it now. She was thoroughly exhausted and her head seemed to torment her in a way that made her wish she was unconscious. What a great way to add to all her sufferings? She let the pen drop from her hand and tuned out her irritating teacher who seemed to make it an obligation to talk constantly without taking a single damn breath. She had the sudden urge to sock him in the jaw or rip out his voice box to halt his ramblings. If she could get ANY satisfaction out of her lesson, killing her teacher would be on the top of her list.

She growled lowly in her throat, the sound reverberating deep within her chest. If it's not blood her body is after then she's clueless to what the problem could be. She hasn't fed for three days, but there's always a chance that she underfed, thus her body was never satisfied with its previous meal.

She tilted her head towards her lover who was face deep into a book unrelated to the work given out at the start of the lesson. He seemed genuinely intrigued, she ignored it. Leaning over, she hissed loud enough for Yami to hear and Yami only. He immediately acknowledged his wife with a raised eyebrow, his finger held between the pages to mark his place.

"Little one?"

She bit her lip at the tone of his voice, it had her shivering internally. "Yami." She replied coolly, her eyes falling to lock on the crook of his neck, the flawless skin presented to her called out for her to come closer, to attach her fangs onto the flesh and taste the substance concealed behind skin. Her eyes dilated, her fangs elongating subconsciously..

Yami's eyes widened, it didn't take him long to get the unsaid message behind his wife's actions. "Ok, at lunch."

She held in a whine that fought to escape past her lips, she was hoping she could feed instantly instead of waiting until lunchtime dragged on. She slumped back into her seat and endured the agony of two hours work before she could get a taste of her husband's delicious blood.

Yes, she may just kill her teacher...

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yugi, little one, that was out of hand."

Yugi ignored her husband's reprimanding to drag him down the school hall and into a secluded area, namely the janitors closet. She locked the door behind her and pinned her lover up against the wall swiftly to not waste any precious time. Her head tilted to the side in a way that Yami would call adorable if she didn't represent a demon out for blood. Her pupils were dilated, her fangs protruding past parted lips.

She was losing her patience.

"I think I underfed." She ran a hand through her hair, the other cupping her stomach "I'm so irresponsible, I have a baby to protect.."

"Hey." Yami wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her closer, his chin resting atop her head "This isn't your fault, you misjudged your hunger is all."

She accepted the embrace wholeheartedly and wrapped her arms around her mates neck, her eyes locking with majestic crimson. "If you are sure.." She failed to understand why she was feeling a range of different emotions, mainly negative. Yes, during her last pregnancy she acted somewhat similar but her experience in the present seemed almost abnormal. Not only did she want to kill her teacher, she also wanted to walk endlessly in the dark just for the fun of it.

Odd, she knew.

Yami frowned and inhaled deeply, his forefinger and thumb rubbing at his temples. "The lack of mind link is becoming an irritation, I'm finding it hard to read what's going through your mind." His tone was filled with guilt and annoyance, two contradicting emotions clashing together. Yugi bowed her head, worrying her husband wasn't on her 'to do list'.

"I'm sorry love, I just have this strange feeling.. I can't place my finger on it." She scowled, her eyes glaring at the floor in which a range of cleaning supplies lay. "Just feed me so I can get out of this dump, the smell is revolting."

Despite his wife's words, Yami found himself smiling and wrapping her up in his arms, his head tilting to the side moderately to allow his lover access to his neck. It didn't take long for something long and sharp to brush over the flesh and penetrate mere seconds later. His grip on her tightened, his eyes closing at their close proximity. Not only did Yami enjoy the feeling of being fed from, he also relished the contact between them, something both of them can never get enough of despite being mates for over 18 years.

So caught up in his own enjoyment, he almost missed the fangs leaving his neck and the slight pat on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled brightly, instantly taking note of the fulfilled and content look in his lover's eyes. "Done?"

Yugi nodded and relinquished her hold on her husband's shoulder "Yup." Her eyes glinted mischievously, Yami immediately picked up on the sudden change.

"Little one?"

"I still want to kill our teacher."

"Oh Ra."

-x-x-x-x-x-

The whispering wind moved elegantly in the night, brushing by the figure drinking in his surroundings from his position on the bench. Amethyst eyes glinted in the moonlight, two pools of beauty shining with childlike curiosity as a star shot towards the horizon and disappeared to never be seen again. He counted each and every star that glinted beside the moon, his arms wrapping around his body simultaneously to produce warmth. He was content, the night so resplendent but also mysterious. He loved every second, cherished everything that made night what it was.

"Heba, you'll get a cold out here."

Heba, never turning his gaze from the sky, reached out his hand and held up his index finger in a 'hold on' gesture. His hand dropped and immediately wrapped around his legs that were held to his chest. Still never turning away from the sky. "It's so beautiful out here, space is a mystery huh?"

Atemu never responded. He took a seat beside the smaller and followed his gaze towards the sky. Many emotions broke through his front, one distinct emotion that stood out more than anything. It was desolation, but why? It was a mystery. He leaned back and placed his elbow on the armrest, his right cheek resting on his palm.

"So Atemu."

Atemu never moved from his position, only tilting his head moderately to the side to show he was listening. He was sure that Heba would continue, but when he didn't, he decided to answer "What's up shorty?"

Heba snorted at the nickname, it was overused. "We need to talk."

"We ar-"

"-No." Heba sighed, his body fidgeting from nerves. He made sure to avoid eye contact, all he wanted was answers. "About earlier, You basically said we were dating to your parents-"

"-Oh comon shorty, I was kidding." He ruffled the kids hair and smirked playfully "I just wanted to see their reaction is all, but I have to admit that your reaction was priceless!"

Assumptions confirmed, Heba slumped further into the bench, his expression concealed by his bangs. "So it was just a joke right, a little game to make me look like a complete fool?"

Atemu immediately realized what he said and felt a pang of guilt for being too outspoken. He squeezed the smaller teens shoulder to grab his attention, but Heba wasn't having it. He didn't move a muscle. "Look Heba, I didn't mean it like that, please don't get the wrong message."

"Shove it Atemu."

"What?" Atemu's eyes widened, Heba's voice cracked in various places, there was no denying that the other teen was crying. Atemu nearly cursed in Egyptian for his own stupidity, he needs to learn how to think before he speaks his mind, or at the very least take other people's feelings into consideration.

"Why do you feel the need to crush my feelings with your bare hands? Feelings that strived to be released and voiced." He bit his lip to keep his composure, he wasn't going to cry over Atemu.. He just wasn't.

Atemu's eyes softened at those faint spoken words, if only he could take back the words he said and replace them with ones that would have the boys eyes lighting up with happiness.. After a few moments of complete silence, Atemu smiled despite their situation, a smile full of understanding and regret. "I assumed you weren't ready for a relationship, you may think you are, but just a week ago you were persistent in denying your emotions, I don't want you to be half sure only because I was the one to show you a little affection."

Heba raised his head at those words, he wasn't one hundred percent sure what Atemu was trying to get at. "What?" He asked, his eyes shining with curiosity and the tears he shamefully shed.

"People often mistake their feelings for love when someone shows them a little attention, but instead of the emotion signifying 'love' it's actually an enjoyment of affection that your body has been lacking previously. Thus when that person offers you affection, your heart immediately jumps at the chance to keep that person close to secure that desire."

"Geez Atemu, I guess you are right." Heba bowed his head as thoughts swarmed around his mind. How didn't he realize it sooner? Of course it's interpreted as a desire. His body has been lacking the affection, his mind has been in constant shambles since his time watching 'Titanic.' Love is what he desires and when Atemu came along, Heba jumped straight at the chance to gain something from him with a half conscious understanding. All in all, he used Atemu as a way to satisfy his desires.. If it was true. "How do you know all this stuff?"

Atemu stared off in the distance and placed his arms around the smaller to bring him close, all the time staying silent to process a reasonable answer which would leave his 'shorty' satisfied. He hummed in thought, clicking his tongue as memories replayed like a mental slideshow. "So there was a girl I liked, she was different, someone that I looked up to." He turned his head to make sure he was listening, smiling when big eyes shone up at him with curiosity "At first I ignored her advances, I wasn't sure what she was trying to do at the time. I was innocent I guess you could say."

"What are you trying to get at?"

Atemu rolled his eyes at the boys impatience "Long story cut short, she was the first girl who was persistent in getting my attention, she would pull me into an embrace and shower me with affection. At first it disgusted me, but as loneliness soon crept up to me and I had a full understanding of what was happening, I started to harbor feelings for her, feelings that were built up from plain _want_."

Heba frowned "Did you go out with her?"

"Oh yeah." Atemu winced, they weren't fond memories at all. In fact, he wishes to forget them "She was too clingy, she wanted to move our relationship to another level. I wasn't aware of the commitment, nor was I aware that loving someone would be such a huge responsibility."

Heba nodded his head numbly, his head moving to rest on Atemu's shoulder "So my feelings now, those aren't real?"

"Think about this realistically." He draped his coat over both of their bodies, his arm wrapping back around Heba's shoulders "Could you see yourself with me in a few years time? Waking up to me every morning and coming home to me at night?"

Heba so badly wanted to scream yes. The mental images that registered in his mind seemed like pure heaven. That's what he wanted, he wanted to have someone to wake up to and hold, to be _held._ Just as Heba was about to voice his thoughts, a loud bang had both boys jerking off the bench, their eyes frantically snapping in every direction to put a name to the sound. Atemu reached over and grabbed Heba's hand instinctively, shoving the boy behind him while he took on a protective stance. Atemu was sure it was nothing, his parents were in the house, it was plausible that they were the ones making the horrendous noise.

The air remained silent, the only noise around was from nature and the harsh breathing of the boys who's hands were in a vice-like grip. Just as Atemu let go of Heba's hand once deeming the area safe from seeing no possible threat, he failed to react in reflex as a huge blur filled up his line of vision, closely followed by a solid force that had his body snapping back almost viciously from impact. He could faintly hear the frantic cries of Heba calling out for him, followed by the numerous shouts and orders in the distance, but those sounds soon dimmed to whispers, his mind slowly being consumed by a dark force.

Everything went black.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Did you feel that?" Yugi frowned and reached out a hand to pet the bundle of fur facing towards her. She could have sworn she felt something, but could easily be mistaken.

 **Feel what?** Yusei's voice rang out, his nose nuzzling into the bed sheets that just so happened to have a few treats on. He scoffed them greedily, his tongue mapping out his lips once the treats had successfully been devoured.

Yugi's frown deepened, there was something wrong, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She had felt a wave of pain shoot up her spine so suddenly that the sensation almost had her tumbling over, if she wasn't lying down of course.. A few would assume that her baby would be the object of her pain, however, Yugi didn't buy it. Call it mother's instincts. "I have a bad feeling, I've had it all day, but it's appeared to have developed in intensity?"

 **Shall I get Yami?**

Yugi shook her head, there was no need to worry her husband more that she has already. "I don't think that's necessary, I don't like to worry him."

"Worry who?"

Yugi snapped her head towards the voice and locked eyes with familar crimson that glinted with worry. She offered a weak smile in reassurance but failed miserably, she knew. "It's nothing."

Yami clucked his tongue and turned towards Yusei who hid under the covers to avoid an interrogation. Yami quirked an eyebrow at their behavior, it was odd to say the least. "Yugi, love.." Yami decided to push an answer out of his wife, he didn't want to be left in the dark. "Worry who and why would you worry them?"

"It's nothing, really." She held a hand to her forehead, her other hand playing with the bed sheets "It's nothing you don't know about, I've been iffy lately is all."

Yami smiled. He couldn't agree more. "Ok little one, get some rest alright?" Just as he made to lean down and kiss his wife, a continuous ring resounded in his back pocket, halting him in his gesture. He pulled the device out of his pocket, checked the caller and raised it towards his ear, voicing a brief 'Hello, Heba?'

 _"Hello there."_

Yami frowned, that didn't sound like his son at all. He secured a seat on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. He had a bad feeling about the call, something in the back of his mind screamed at him to be on alert. "Who is this? Where's Heba?"

 _"Heba? OH! You mean the kid next to me? Oh, such a lovely boy if I do say so myself. You know, I wonder how he screams.."_

Yami stiffened, something about the males tone of voice had his hairs standing on edge. His voice, authoritative and dripping with sarcasm. Yami didn't like his tone. "Listen here and listen here good, If you harm a hair on Heba's head, I will find you and I will kill you."

 _"Such big words for an empty threat."_ The male chuckled bitterly, his voice lowering in pitch _"You don't scare me pal, nice try."_

Yami was seething in his boxers, he had the urge to rip the guy to shreds and feed him to Yusei. Funny, that's normally his wife's way of thinking. Not but a second later, he felt a soft tap on his shoulder but didn't turn his head, he just lowered the phone somewhat in acknowledgment. (A/N Yes, Yami's boxers have back pockets, shhhhh*.*)

"Hun, what is it? Why are you shouting?" Yugi's eyes were glued to the phone, she had a clear assumption. She knew the situation must be serious, it was rare to see Yami so bitter and tense. Without even knowing who was on the other end of the line, she hated that person with an undying passion for distressing her husband, so much that she'd kill them without even an ounce of sympathy.

Yami ignored her to raise the phone back towards his ear, he needed to be sure that Heba was safe before he could assure his wife. "Where is _Heba_?" He snarled, his grip tightening ever so slightly on the phone. He was losing his patience, the guy was mocking him!

"Heba, what are you talking about? Yami-..Yami?"

 _"As I said before, he's beside me. I would let him come to the phone, but unfortunately, his hands are tied. What a shame, agreed?"_

Yami's eyes clenched "What do you want with my son?"

 _"Oh come now, why would I tell you that?"_ His voice broke into a laugh _"But why don't you come here, that way I'll assure the kids safety, but you.. I'm not too sure."_

"You little shit." Yami bowed his head. He had no other choice but to agree to the meeting if he wishes for Heba's safe return. "Where?"

 _"I'll send you my location, be here before 12 otherwise your travels would be in vain."_

 **BEEP.**

"SHIT." Before Yami could drop the phone on the bed, he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him back into another body. He didn't dare turn his head, he was afraid to look his wife in her eyes after the phone call.

"Look at me Yami."

"Someone has Heba, Yugi." He held his face in his hands "He's all the way in Egypt, I need to go and save him from that sick bastard."

Yugi immediately released Yami at those words, her eyes darkening with rage "Who?"

"I don't know." Yami made to work on placing on his clothes, not caring if they were from the day before. His appearance wasn't an issue at such a time. "But when I find him, I'll kill him."

Yugi glared "What do you mean _you_ , I'll be the one making all the bloodshed."

"You are staying here, I'll bring Yusei with me." Yami's eyes zoned in on Yugi, daring her to protest. She did.

"Are you fucking insane? Do you really think I'll lounge around at home knowing my son is in danger, knowing that you could be in danger too?" She grabbed him by the collar, her arm jerking forward to pin him against the wall "Like hell Mr, you are crazy to think I wou-"

"Yugi!" Yami took hold of his lovers arms and spun her around so their positions were switched. He leaned down until they were eye to eye, his voice almost pleading "Please, love.. I know this is hard for you, but I'm only doing what I think is best! I can't do this knowing that you and our unborn child could be in danger. You are weaker than usual, you need to rest, relax. Just stay here so I know you'll be safe."

"Fuck Yami, you can't just go in there blindly, anything could happen." Yugi bit her lip, she was restraining the urge to punch Yami in hopes she'd knock some sense into him but dismissed her urges. "Let me come with you, I'll be careful, I promise."

"NO!"

Yami's shout had Yugi flinching back in absolute horror. Never before has he raised his voice to her the way he did. She bowed her head in defeat, there was no other alternative, she had to agree.

"Fine."

Yami's eyes softened, he immediately regretted how he reacted, but that was the only way he could get through to her. He brushed over her cheek with his thumb, his eyes gazing adoringly into hers. "I'm sorry little one, but I must do this, alone.." He leaned down for a chaste kiss, pulling away with a sympathetic smile "I love you."

"I love you too." Yugi's arms went slack as they parted, she already missed the warmth of her mate and she knew she could do nothing about it. She had no other choice in the matter, as a mother she has huge responsibilities.

"I'll be back." Yami decided to assure, the hurt expression on his wife's face was breaking his heart. "Please repose, ok?"

Yugi just offered a stiff nod in replication, her hand instinctively cupping her stomach as her husband, her mate, her lover; made his departure out of the room with the silent wolf following on tail. She flinched as the bedroom door slammed shut but made no move to change position or avert her gaze. She felt empty, a surge of panic flooding her system. Even though she was conscious throughout the whole conversation, her mind failed to process the events until her husband walked out on her.

Her son could be hurt..

Her mate could enter a danger zone with no awareness of the consequences..

The culprits are a mystery..

She is at home, **alone**..

"Baka." Yugi mumbled under her breath, her eyes trained on a particular location. "You are such a baka."

-x-x-x-x-x-

I think the next will be the last chapter, I guess it depends how long I make it;-;


End file.
